Perdidos en Kyoto
by Sora Himeko
Summary: [SasuSaku] Un viaje escolar y una pizca de destino se entrecruzan para dar paso a una serie de situaciones que se van enredando poco a poco. ¿Será que de la indiferencia y el desprecio sea posible obtener algo?[UA]Epílogo.
1. Introducción

**TÍTULO: PERDIDOS EN KYOTO**

**Autora: **Sora Himeko

**Summary:** (Universo Alterno) Un viaje escolar y un poco de destino se entrecruzan para dar paso a las situaciones más enredadas de las que han tenido que ser parte. Y ¿por qué no? convencerse de que las primeras impresiones no siempre son acertadas. Dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso...¿pero que hay de la indiferencia y el desprecio? -SasuSaku-

**Notas de la autora: **Este fic surgió al estar platicando con una amiga. Ella me puso un reto y yo le puse uno a ella (que espero que cumpla). Yo no tenía idea del tema, pero mi amiga me lo dio y me retó a que escribiera un Universo Alterno. No soy muy buena para esto, así que espero no encontrarme con demasiadas amenazas de muerte. Onegai!  
Esta historia no será muy larga (contará con 5 o 6 capítulos además de la introducción) y trataré de subir cada capítulo semanalmente. En este caso, cada viernes.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío. Si fuera mío en este momento estaría recibiendo serias amenazas de muerte por parte de los fans, pidiéndome que ceda los derechos al distribuidor más cercano.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El título Perdidos en Kyoto es una adaptación que yo hice del título en español de la película: "Lost in Translation" (Acá en México: Perdidos en Tokio). Aunque debo aclarar que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la película. Al menos esa era mi intención inicial.  
-Los personajes cuentan con 17 y 18 años aproximadamente.  
-Esto probablemente no sirva mucho para este capítulo, pero sí para posteriores: Tôdai es una abreviación de la Universidad de Tokio.

**Dedicatoria:** Esto va para ti **_Jaide_**, tú me diste los ingredientes y yo sólo los mezclé. Ahora más te vale que disfrutes el pastel.

* * *

_**Introducción**_

Justo tenía que pasar esto. De todas las personas habidas y por haber a ella: Haruno Sakura le había tocado estar con el frívolo Uchiha Sasuke. No es que él le desagradara por tener a un arsenal de chicas a su disposición, no. Si de eso se tratara podría incluso tolerarlo. Pero no. Era solamente que Uchiha Sasuke no tenía cerebro, claro, en sentido figurado; ya que fisiológicamente no sería posible existir sin éste. Se comportaba como un patán y esto, según había leído ella en numerosos tratados de psicología, denotaba una evidente falta de confianza en sí mismo. Era sólo una suposición, pero Haruno había optado por tomarlo como un hecho; pues no había otra razón por la cual alguien pudiera ser tan pasota. Sakura detestaba a Sasuke por conseguir todo sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo. Era cierto que ella misma siempre había tenido lo que había deseado, pero eso era en cuanto a cosas materiales. Uchiha Sasuke, lo conseguía todo usando únicamente sus encantos y su poder de persuasión y era por eso que ella lo detestaba.

Aunque bueno, no todo era tan malo después de todo. Al menos había valido la pena ver la cara de desesperación que puso Fuwa Ikue la novia del susodicho. De más está decir que tampoco Ikue tenía cerebro. Después de todo: ella y Sasuke eran tal para cual.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Haruno Sakura. Cerebrito pedante. Y es que habría preferido incluso que le tocara con Naruto que con ella, y eso ya era decir demasiado. Aquello iba a ser demasiado aburrido: tener que soportar sus eternas peroratas. Y es que si fuera sólo un cerebrito pedante podría llegar a soportarla, pero no. Haruno Sakura parecía tener algo en su contra. Y él francamente no tenía ánimos para soportar estar todo el día con un cerebrito arrogante que siempre lo había tenido todo. Por que sí: Haruno Sakura tenía unos padres que la consentían en todo lo que a la 'niña' se le antojara. Así que aparte de sabelotodo, era arrogante y caprichosa. Todo un personaje.

Lo peor de todo era la cara que había puesto Fuwa Ikue, su atractiva novia. Y es que no era que se preocupara por que se pusiera celosa; era la_ ofensa _de que se pusiera celosa de alguien_ como_ Sakura, con la que francamente, ni en sus más locas pesadillas podría liarse.

**0-0-0-0-0**

El Bachillerato superior de Tokio había organizado una excursión a Kyoto con los alumnos del último curso. El viaje era opcional y se realizaría en avión (cuestión de distancias). Obviamente financiado por una misteriosa compañía japonesa que se había interesado repentinamente en la educación de un grupo de jóvenes a punto de terminar el instituto. La mayor parte de los alumnos lo había tomado principalmente por la aventura que esto representaría, aunque sólo fuera por un día. Al llegar a la siempre resplandeciente ciudad de Kyoto habían tomado un autobús con el que la escuela había contactado previamente para que pudieran disponer de él a la conveniencia del profesor a cargo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

No era que desconfiara de sus alumnos, pero el despreocupado instructor de arte: Hatake Kakashi sabía que un lío bastante gordo se armaría si se llegara a perder alguno de los muchachos, por lo que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de formarlos en pareja. Así, uno cuidaría de que el otro no se alejara demasiado, por el bien de ambos. Cosa que no era tan simple como parecía. Pues para formar las parejas se requería de cierto conocimiento previo del alumnado. Debía formar parejas que se complementaran como el _yin _y el _yang_; que uno fuera la contraparte del otro. Algo así como: polos opuestos es igual a un viaje aburrido pero **seguro**, que era lo esencial.

Por esa simple razón fue que colocó a Haruno Sakura con Uchiha Sasuke. No es que quisiera causar semejante disgusto a una de sus mejores alumnas, pero sabía que podía confiar en que ella era la única capaz de mantener a raya al revoltoso e irresponsable de Sasuke. Aunque a ninguno de los dos les agradó estar juntos en el autobús, y sabía de antemano que no les agradaría estar juntos en lo que restaba del viaje… pero ese ya no era su problema. El enojo se les pasaría; y no sólo a ellos. La mayor parte de los muchachos se encontraba ceñudos. Sólo el alegre Uzumaki parecía no notar la tensión en el ambiente, pues él nunca se amilanaba y encontraba un modo de pasarla bien con cualquier persona con la que estuviese, que en ese caso era la tímida e inteligente Hinata.

- Pues bien – anunció Kakashi en voz alta provocando el silencio inmediato de los muchachos – Nuestro destino será el Templo Toji-in – el profesor consultó una vez más la guía que tenía en sus manos – Dicen que el jardín es precioso. Así que será perfecto para que admiren las diferentes expresiones del arte. Y no olviden tomar apuntes porque serán importantes en su evaluación final.

Un resoplido de aburrimiento recorrió el autobús. El maestro sonrió, ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y continuó:

- Pero vamos… para que no se aburran les haré preguntas – recorrió con la vista los lugares – A ver… ¿Alguien sabe quién fue el que moldeó aquel jardín? – un silencio invadió el aire, sólo la mano de Sakura se levantó cansinamente, casi con fastidio - ¿Sakura?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe – Respondió Sakura aburrida, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Sasuke, a su lado, lanzó un bufido – El jardín es obra de Muso Kokusi; el templo destaca porque ahí se encuentran las esculturas de todos los Shogun de la familia Ashikaga. Pero si es muy sencillo… ¿o no Uchiha-san? – lanzó con una media sonrisa burlona.

Desde ahí empezaban mal. Varias cabezas se giraron y lanzaron risitas burlonas al ver a Sasuke totalmente hundido en el asiento sin saber exactamente que hacer. Sakura sonreía con satisfacción al ver la cara de su compañero. Si iban a pasar el viaje juntos debería de saber a que atenerse.

-No todo el mundo tiene tan poca vida social como para saber eso – una voz chillona se escuchó desde el fondo. Sakura se encontró con los fríos ojos de Fuwa Ikue. De nuevo las risas se escucharon aún más fuertes. A lo que Sasuke respondió llevándose la palma derecha a la frente con frustración. Lo único que podía ser peor que quedar como un tonto en frente de todos era que su novia lo defendiera con un argumento tan poco convincente.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Ya entiendo porque sigues con Ikue, necesitas a alguien que te cuide las espaldas – un alegre Naruto lanzó el comentario que desató las risas ya desinhibidas de sus compañeros.

- Sólo para aclararte algo Ikue – Sakura comenzó con una voz tranquila – Prefiero muchas veces no tener lo que tu llamas 'vida social' a tener que compartir mi tiempo con un perdedor que tiene un cerebro tan inútil que daría lo mismo si no lo tuviera.

La situación ya era todo, menos risible. Las miradas de todos se giraron hacia Sasuke que resoplaba rojo de furia, aún reacio a contestar algo. Ni el propio Kakashi se atrevió a romper la tensión en el ambiente.

- ¿Ah si? Pues yo creo que me tienes envidia. – Ikue comenzó a contar con sus dedos – en primer lugar: por poseer una belleza que tú jamás podrás alcanzar; en segundo: por tener vida propia; en tercero: por tener a Sasuke – ante la última frase, Sakura lanzó una risotada – Sí, aunque te rías. Lo que yo creo es que sabes que alguien _como tú _no podría tener la atención de Sasuke con otra cosa y es por eso que lo insultas. Pero, recuerda algo, rata de biblioteca, si no tuvieras el dinero de papi, no serías nada ¿me entiendes? Nada.

- ¿Alguien se imagina a dónde iremos después? – la voz de Kakashi se alzó con su ya conocido tono despreocupado y anunció sin esperar respuesta – Al museo de cultura de Kyoto.

Se escucharon varias protestas. Sin embargo, Sakura permanecía callada, con Sasuke a su lado sin pronunciar palabra. Una de las razones por las que el muchacho no le había contestado nada a Sakura era que, esperaba cobrárselas más tarde; pero parecía que Ikue se las había cobrado por él. Ahora Sakura miraba con desinterés por la ventanilla. Iba a ser un largo viaje.

Al llegar al templo; siguieron sin hablarse. Tenían permiso para explorar el lugar, teniendo como condiciones las de mantenerse junto a su pareja y reunirse dentro de hora y media en el jardín central. Estuvieron cerca de una hora tomando notas de cada una de las esculturas, así como de los distintos estilos que el artista había empleado para diseñar el jardín. Sasuke se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – preguntó Sakura

-A comprar algo, tengo sed; no es necesario que me acompañes ¿sabes? – lanzó en tono mordaz

-Pues voy contigo, porque, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo algo de respeto por la normas

-Como quieras; sólo hazme un favor y cállate.

La muchacha giró la cabeza indignada. Siguió a Sasuke por las calles sin encontrar un solo puesto en el que se vendiera algo de tomar.

- Lo que dijo tu novia fue muy gracioso – inició Sakura en tono casual. Sasuke levantó una ceja. – Sí, lo que dijo de que le tenía envidia… por ti. Obviamente es mentira.

-…

-¿Así que te negarás a hablar no? – un silencio siguió a esta frase – De acuerdo, pues yo no te hablaré tampoco.

Siguieron andando rápidamente, sin resultado alguno. A Sakura le dolían los pies por estar casi corriendo al lado de su compañero que daba pasos agigantados. Aún así, su orgullo impedía que hablara para pedirle que bajara un poco el ritmo. Llegaron a un pequeño puesto donde un viejo vendía aguas frescas y Sasuke pidió una.

-Que sean dos por favor – pidió Sakura sujetándose el costado para recuperar el aire

-Bien… serán 300 yenes por cada uno

-¿Qué! – Exclamó Sasuke – Esto es un robo, nos estás cobrando casi el doble

-Lo siento, pero es lo que hay ¿O acaso ven otro puesto por aquí? – El viejo prosiguió sin darle importancia - ¿Van a tomarlos o no?

-Claro que sí – Saltó Sakura con impaciencia pagando por los dos; aunque sin mirar al boquiabierto Uchiha.

Caminaron de regreso, abrigados por la sombra de los cerezos en flor que agraciaban las calles de aquella ciudad.

-No tienes que agradecerme ¿sabes? – soltó la muchacha en son de burla

-Hn…

-¿Así que te niegas todavía? Vaya… sí que eres pesado.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban con total parsimonia aprovechando la cálida brisa que les soplaba las mejillas, aunque aún sin dirigirse la palabra. Sakura estaba, por demás, incómoda y totalmente desconectada del mundo. Hasta que vio algo que la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

-Ese autobús es de la misma línea que el nuestro – comenzó con tono casual; el muchacho mantuvo una expresión indiferente. Sakura vio su reloj y acto seguido vio de nuevo el camión logrando divisar el cabello plateado de su maestro - ¿Sasuke?.¡Ese es _nuestro_ autobús!

Esta vez sí que logró captar la atención de Uchiha que abrió los ojos con incredulidad, sólo para ver a su compañera correr y gritar con desesperación al autobús que doblaba en una esquina lejana. No logrando su cometido se tiró de rodillas con el rostro desencajado llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

- ¿Sakura? – llamó Sasuke casi con cautela extendiendo una mano que ella ignoró - ¿Estás bien? Podemos alcanzarlos en el Museo, sólo tenemos que llamar a un taxi y listo. No traigo dinero, pero te lo pagaré en cuanto lleguemos al camión.

-Dejé todo el dinero en el camión, así como mis tarjetas de crédito. No traigo nada… nada… - susurró Sakura con la vista perdida

Sasuke se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-En ese caso, iremos a pie, no debe de estar tan lejos y…

-¿Sabes acaso…? – Sakura se detuvo sonriendo con ironía - ¿Tienes idea de las distancias en Kyoto?. ¿Tienes idea de dónde queda el museo?

Sasuke se sintió levemente mareado al recordar el mapa que sostenía su maestro y que él mismo había visto antes de subirse al autobús. De pronto le entraron muchas ganas de tirarse de rodillas junto a Sakura. En lugar de eso, lanzó con una voz que sonó, más que nada, desconsolada:

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

Y es que ahora estaban perdidos…

En Kyoto.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Esta es la introducción. Ya tengo el desarrollo completamente esquematizado. Aunque me falta pasarlo al papel. Ojala que les haya gustado y no estén deseando matarme por mi falta de brillantez. Espero que me dejen comentarios sobre que les pareció la introducción. Cualquier reclamación va para mi amiga Jaide, que es su culpa, pues ella me impuso el reto sabiendo que me encantan y de ella fue la idea. 


	2. Destino

**Notas de la Autora:** Un pequeño retraso, dado que prometí el capítulo para el viernes, pero en Fan Fiction hubo problemas y no podía entrar ni dejar reviews. Aún así les dejo la historia. No creo ser demasiado buena, pero le tomé cariño a esta historia. Antes consideraba la pareja SasuSaku únicamente para escribir 'angst'. Ahora es cuando comienzo a verla de otra manera. Sin retrasarlos más los dejo con el primer capítulo.

**Aclaración: **Lo puse en el primer capítulo, pero cómo más vale prevenir, les recuerdo que _**Tôdai** _es la abreviación de la **Universidad de Tokio** y se considera muy difícil entrar en ella. Anualmente miles de estudiantes presentan el examen logrando quedar muy pocos; por lo que los jóvenes se preparan con años de antelación.

* * *

**I**

_**DESTINO**_

**¡Oh destino por qué a mí!**

-Pero… - intentó razonar Sasuke con la muchacha que junto a él, se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la banqueta – Pagaste el agua… debes de tener algo de dinero aún... yo traigo 100 yenes.

-¡Perfecto! – lanzó Sakura con sarcasmo – Y yo traigo 50 ¿sabes? Creo que tenemos suficiente para comprarnos una lata de refresco de cola.

- Eres muy mala para los chistes ¿sabías?. ¿Qué propones entonces?. ¿Quedarnos sentados lamentándonos hasta envejecer?

- Pues no es una mala idea – Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto; Sakura continuó - ¡No me refiero a seguir tu plan al pie de la letra! Es obvio que se darán cuenta de que faltamos, quiero decir, tu novia no puede vivir sin ti (y eso si es literalmente) y entonces regresarán por nosotros. Pero tenemos que regresar al templo.

Aunque a regañadientes, Sasuke siguió a Sakura al lugar indicado, esperar en el templo le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, que podían emplear para encontrar a alguien que se ofreciera a llevarlos al museo por 150 yenes (cosa que veía difícil) más, la sola idea de armar otra discusión con su compañera se le antojaba sumamente insoportable. No teniendo más opción se sentaron en una banca en el jardín oeste, que era donde había empezado todo.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir más lentamente de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría deseado. Uchiha seguía en el banco, mientras Sakura aprovechaba el tiempo para seguir tomando notas acerca del jardín.

-Ha pasado exactamente una hora – Anunció el muchacho consultando su reloj después de lo que le pareció una eternidad - ¿Aún crees que vendrán a buscarnos?

-Claro que sí, espera y verás – comentó Sakura distraídamente al tiempo que examinaba con cuidado el estado de una escultura – Kakashi-sensei vendrá en cualquier momento, ya se debe de haber dado cuenta de que faltamos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Repasó con la vista a cada uno de sus alumnos. Lo cierto es que muchos de ellos se encontraban enfadados por tener que pasar gran parte de su viaje tomando notas y que lo que ellos habían tomado como una aventura para disfrutar, se estaba convirtiendo en una tediosa clase de arte; y eso era algo que un profesor de la talla de Hatake Kakashi no se podía permitir.

-Quiten esas caras largas, porque cambiaremos de rumbo – las cabezas se giraron hacia el sonriente profesor – Iremos a Gion Corner

-¿Es otro de esos museos en donde tendremos que tomar notas? – preguntó Naruto con hastío

-Me temo que no; Gion Corner es un teatro en donde podrán ver la ceremonia del té, el arte floral, el Kyogen, que es la comedia breve y otros tipos de danzas. No es necesario que tomen notas, pero los evaluaré la próxima clase.

-¿Y nos dará tiempo de ver todo eso? – Esta vez fue Ikue la que habló

-Claro que no, por esa razón los formé en parejas; cada pareja se separará e irá a algún sitio distinto

Se escucharon murmullos de excitación ante la perspectiva de poder disfrutar realmente de las atracciones de Kyoto. Ikue, sentada junto a Hyuuga Neji: uno de los estudiantes más aplicados y populares del curso, comentaba lo emocionante que iba a ser admirar las danzas de Kyoto junto a él. Tan emocionados estaban que no se percataban de nada que no fuera planear lo que harían al llegar a Gion Corner.

- ¿No falta nadie? – la voz del profesor se elevó sobre los murmullos – ¿Todos tienen a su pareja al lado?

Un asentimiento general sucedió a la pregunta. La mano de Naruto se levantó.

-Profesor, no puedo creer que alguien como usted no se haya dado cuenta…

-¿Qué pasa Uzumaki?

-¡Son las 12 del día y no hemos comido nada!

-Cierto, en ese caso, antes pasaremos antes a un puesto de comida. No podemos estudiar con el estómago vacío.

**0-0-0-0-0**

-Son las 3 de la tarde Sakura – anunció Sasuke con un bostezo – llevamos 3 horas aquí ¿Aún crees que vendrán por nosotros?

-Bueno, tienen que hacerlo tarde o temprano… ¿tienes alguna otra idea?

-Sí, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí sentados; podemos, por ejemplo, empezar a caminar; probablemente encontremos a alguien que nos quiera llevar.

Sakura lanzó un bufido, más no opuso resistencia alguna. Ambos estudiantes se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a andar por lo que a ellos y a sus cansadas piernas les pareció mucho tiempo. Finalmente llegaron a una zona de Kyoto en la que se hallaban numerosos establecimientos de comercio. Sakura se separó de Sasuke y rápidamente fue hacia una señora que comenzaba a abrir la portezuela de su automóvil.

-¡Señora! – exclamó la muchacha con ímpetu - ¡Tiene que llevarnos al museo de Kyoto!

La mujer en cuestión le dirigió una mirada que no dejaba entrever si era de terror, indignación o desprecio.

-¡Debería de llamar a la policía ahora mismo por tu descaro! – la regañó sacando su teléfono móvil; Sasuke, que había llegado a tiempo para ver la escena le sujetó la muñeca, logrando asustar aún más a la señora.

-¡Espere! No lo haga por favor; es mi hermana pequeña, tiene ciertos problemas de identidad y no sabe lo que dice – sonrió con gentileza soltando la muñeca de la mujer - ¿Sabe? Ya que entramos en confianza le digo que mañana la internaremos en un hospital psiquiátrico.

La mujer dejó de fruncir el ceño ante la encantadora sonrisa del muchacho y suspiró profundamente.

-Si no fuera por ti muchacho, haría que la encerraran ahora mismo – se giró hacia una incrédula Sakura – deberías de agradecerle a tu hermano muchachita.

-Muchas gracias señora, pero no ha sido nada – Sasuke puso una cara de pena – Yo soy el que le debo mucho a mi querida hermana. Ella se arriesgó por mí: sucede que tengo que llegar rápidamente al museo de cultura y se nos acaba de perder nuestro maletín con el dinero de toda la semana.

-Bueno, en ese caso – la mujer pellizcó la mejilla de Sasuke con picardía y le guiñó un ojo – No se preocupen que yo les llevaré; anda, suban al auto.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado y Sakura mantuvo su rostro inescrutable. De nuevo Uchiha se salía con la suya usando su encanto. No podía creer la suerte que tenía; y ahora tendría que agradecerle de haberla salvado de ir a prisión. Al llegar al museo Sasuke le agradeció a la señora diciendo algo acerca de ponerse a su disposición para reponerle el favor, cosa que Sakura sabía de antemano que no haría jamás.

-Supongo que querrás que te de las gracias – murmuró Sakura a regañadientes – pero no lo voy a hacer…

-¿Igual de pedante que siempre no? – el chico se encogió de hombros y siguió diciendo en tono cantarín – No es necesario, después de todo estamos a mano ahora. Yo te salvé de ir a la cárcel y tú me prestaste 300 yenes para el agua,

-¡Eso no es jus…! – Sasuke presionó un dedo contra sus labios haciéndola callar

-Sabes que es lo justo, después de todo, yo no podría pagarte esos 300 yenes si tú estuvieras en prisión

La muchacha se calló al instante. Aquellas horas que estaba pasando con el Uchiha la estaban sacando de sus casillas; iba a terminar mal, realmente mal.

-¿Estás segura de que Kakashi-sensei dijo que al Museo de cultura de Kyoto? – Preguntó Sasuke mirando alrededor

-Claro, tú estabas ahí ¿no?

-Bueno, pero tú me confirmas lo que escuché, eso es todo.

-Si que te falta seguridad en ti mismo después de todo - murmuró la muchacha

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada… - Sakura se acercó a la entrada del museo y preguntó al guardia – Disculpe ¿No han venido unos estudiantes de bachillerato a hacer una visita?

-No, esto ha estado tranquilo la mayor parte del día. – contestó el guardia sin inmutarse

Sakura se sintió desfallecer. Y al ver a Sasuke sonriendo con indulgencia le entraron unas tremendas ganas de abofetearlo. Nadie podía tener ganas de sonreír en una situación como esta. Nadie excepto Uchiha Sasuke, y ella sabía que él sonreía por el simple hecho de verla a ella frustrada. Bien, no iba a darle ese gusto.

Y sin embargo, Sasuke sonreía pensando en que no había nada que hacer ahora. Se sentía frustrado, pero esa era su manera de reaccionar cuando algo le molestaba: sonreía. Era esa actitud la que lo hacía evadir los compromisos fuertes con él mismo y con los demás. Sacaba mala nota en algo y sonreía como si no le tomara importancia, era su manera de darse ánimos a él mismo y evitar que los demás lo compadecieran. Si algo odiaba más que fracasar era que sintieran lástima por él.

-Son las 5 de la tarde – Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la banqueta y Sasuke la imitó – En poco tiempo comenzará a oscurecer y el camión sale a las 9 de la noche rumbo al aeropuerto. No puedo creer que no se den cuenta de que faltamos.

-Tal vez lo hagan, pero no regresarán a buscarnos al templo ni al museo. Probablemente regresarán a Tokio y les dirán a tus padres y a mi hermano que nos hemos perdido. Entonces tus padres le meterán una demanda millonaria al profesor y terminará en prisión. Te encontrarán y con suerte me llevarán a mí de regreso.

-Buena suposición – comentó Sakura riendo levemente – Si no fuera porque mis padres están en uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios. Cuando pasa eso es imposible contactar con ellos. Nuestra única esperanza es tu hermano.

Sasuke lanzó una risotada.

-En ese caso, más vale que vayamos resignándonos. – Sasuke comenzó a explicar ante la mirada curiosa de Sakura – Mi hermano presentó examen para la Tôdai, en Finanzas, llevaba 2 años preparándose para el examen y lo pasó, como era de esperarse. Obviamente no perdió la oportunidad y bueno, prácticamente vive en la universidad, en ocasiones llega los fines de semana a visitarme.

Sakura parecía impresionada.

-¿A la Tôdai? Ese es mi sueño. Quiero estudiar medicina ahí, aunque es prácticamente toda una odisea entrar, según me han comentado.

-Te entiendo, presentaré para ciencias biológicas.

Sakura lo miró anonadada.

-¿Qué dices?. ¿Tú?. ¿Ciencias biológicas?

-Bueno, gracias por el apoyo – soltó el chico con ironía – es lo mismo que dice Ikue

-No, no quise decir eso – se apresuró a aclarar Sakura – Era sólo que, bueno, tú te me perfilabas más bien para otra cosa, actuación tal vez. – Ni Sakura misma sabía la razón por la que estaba siendo tan amable con el que se suponía debía ser objeto de su desprecio – Actuaste muy bien con lo del incidente de la señora. Y bueno – la vena maliciosa de Sakura decidió hacer acto de presencia – No es que seas precisamente una persona con buenas notas.

-¿Acaso las has visto? – cuestionó el muchacho entre indignado y avergonzado

-No, pero no es necesario verlas para adivinar que vas mal y que si te mantienes en el bachillerato es… por otros medios.

Fue suficiente para lograr que Sasuke se pusiera en pie y comenzara a andar dejando a Sakura un poco rezagada.

-Si no te habías dado cuenta, genio – se defendió Sasuke - Llevo el lugar número 7 en la clase. Nada mal para alguien como yo ¿verdad?

Sakura quedó impresionada. El lugar 7. Ella misma había tenido que privarse de muchas cosas para poder lograr el lugar número 3, que era en el que estaba actualmente. Y él había estado en el 7 aún con sus eternas parrandas e incontables chicas. Eso era sumamente injusto. Aún así, los profesores calificaban a Sasuke como una persona irresponsable y revoltosa. Aunque se percató de que nunca nadie lo había calificado como 'tonto'. Definitivamente las cosas no eran justas para ella. Resopló con enfado y siguió al muchacho sin mediar palabra con él.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Eran las 8:20 de la noche y nadie se había dado cuenta aún de la ausencia de dos de los estudiantes. Hatake Kakashi comenzó a reunir a sus alumnos para dirigirlos al autobús. Estaban todos, o al menos eso le parecía. Después de todo el sistema de parejas nunca falla, o casi nunca… El profesor de arte palideció al toparse con 2 asientos vacíos y reparó en que el viaje había transcurrido sin ninguna clase de disputa entre Uchiha y Haruno.

-Profesor – Hyuuga levantó la mano - ¿Me permite cambiarme de lugar? Es que me encuentro un poco incómodo y… cansado.

Varios alumnos se giraron para encontrar a una Ikue azorada por las palabras de su compañero de viaje, al que había tratado de cautivar.

-Esto… sí – murmuró el profesor distraídamente – Lee, pásate al sitio de Neji. – El Hyuuga se situó en el antiguo lugar de su amigo, al lado de Tenten, que lo recibió con una alegre sonrisa; pues Neji y Lee eran sus mejores amigos.

-Ikue – llamó el profesor en voz alta - ¿Sabes en dónde está Sasuke?

La muchacha abrió mucho sus ojos. Al igual que varios de sus compañeros al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Sasuke y de Sakura. Por un segundo nadie habló en espera a la respuesta de Ikue.

-No los he visto desde la visita del templo – respondió entre avergonzada y cabreada - ¡Esa rata de biblioteca se ha fugado con _mi _novio!

El último comentario de Ikue desató los cotilleos ya descarados de todos los presentes en el camión. Tan rápidamente que parecía inverosímil, comenzaron a circular historias en las que habían visto a Sasuke llevarse a Sakura lejos. O en los que un grupo de secuestradores de la mafia italiana secuestraba a ambos muchachos por un asunto pendiente que tenían con los millonarios padres de Sakura.

Una gota resbaló por la nuca del profesor al escuchar las descabelladas hipótesis acerca de la desaparición. La mente del profesor trabajaba tan rápido como podía en busca de una solución. Repentinamente, tomó su móvil y marcó al director de la escuela; debía inventar una excusa para quedarse un día más… o tal vez dos. Después de todo, en excusas él era un experto.

-Muchachos – anunció una vez que hubo terminado la llamada – Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eran las 8:30 de la noche y ambos muchachos habían comprendido porque era peligroso andar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de una ciudad desconocida. Ya que al pasar por un callejón solitario, un grupo de maleantes habían sujetado a Sakura tratando de robar sus casi inexistentes pertenencias, por fortuna Sasuke pudo tirar de Sakura y emprender carrera con ella; manteniendo a salvo su mayor fortuna que eran los escasos 150 yenes que poseían.

Sakura había quedado en estado catatónico durante unos instantes. Y Sasuke por primera vez no sonreía frente a un problema, en cambio, miraba ceñudo al frente tratando de recordar los posibles lugares a los que se podrían haber dirigido sus compañeros de clase y su maestro.

-¡Sakura! Son las 8:30 y el camión sale a las 9 al aeropuerto, aún podemos llegar – exclamó con un tono esperanzado que no sonó lo bastante convincente

- No te he dado la autorización para que me llames por mi nombre de pila Uchiha-san – la voz de Sakura sonaba extrañamente fría y distante – Estamos en una calle solitaria, con 150 yenes que estuvimos a punto de perder, tengo hambre porque no he comido nada en todo el día, me duelen los pies y no quiero arriesgarme a nada más.

Sasuke recobró su ceño fruncido y miró hacia el suelo.

-No te entiendo, hace un rato te llamaba por tu nombre y no te importaba – recobró la compostura y anunció – pero como quieras Haruno; creo que el tener dinero te hace mirar a todos por encima del hombro. Buscaremos un lugar en donde pasar la noche y se acabó.

Tras decir esto se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. La muchacha lo miró con un profundo arrepentimiento, habían empezado mal el viaje y ahora todo había empeorado aún más.

* * *

**Comentarios finales**: Disfruté mucho al escribir este capítulo, espero que también haya sido de su agrado (o que por lo menos no tengan ansias asesinas contra una servidora). Trataré de colgar el siguiente capítulo el próximo viernes, si se puede antes, antes lo tendrán. Si me dejan comentarios con su sincera opinión me harán el día o la noche (depende en que hora esté). 


	3. Flores

**Notas de la autora:** Lo prometido es deuda y subo el capítulo semanal. He recibido sus comentarios y me han animado mucho para continuar. Bueno, el fic está pensado únicamente en la pareja de SasukexSakura. Es que liar demasiadas parejas me parece algo problemático; tal vez es que no estoy muy acostumbrada. y la actitud de Sakura en el capítulo anterior se debió al mal humor. Por eso es que ella se arrepiente después de haberlo dicho, son de las cosas que hacemos cuando nos enojamos.

* * *

**II**

**_FLORES_**

**Ningún camino de flores conduce a la gloria.**

La noche caía sobre ellos con toda su negrura. Por más que trataban de ir por las calles más iluminadas de Kyoto, después de aquella experiencia en el callejón no se confiaban de nadie. Lo peor de todo era que, conforme avanzaban en su búsqueda, el tiempo también corría, y si a eso le aunaban que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, la situación empeoraba considerablemente.

-Creo que a este paso tendremos que dormir en las calles – Sasuke rompió el hielo, casi al instante, añadió con todo despectivo – Haruno-san

-¿Sabes? No creo que debas llamarme Haruno… esto… lo que te dije hace un rato fue… sin pensar – balbuceó Sakura mirando al suelo

-Entonces ya puedo llamarte por tu nombre ¿no? Que gran honor.

-¿Seguirás enfadado conmigo?

-¿Ese fue tu intento de una disculpa?

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke! Sabes que tú también me has ofendido antes y nadie se ha muerto por eso – soltó la muchacha con desdén

-¿Cuándo te he ofendido yo?

-Veamos ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te has burlado de mí en público? Las veces en que difundiste rumores absurdos sobre mí como el decir que Lee y yo habíamos tenido un 'encuentro' en la biblioteca – tras decir esto se sonrojó levemente - ¿Quieres que siga?

-Por favor

-Más recientemente, cuando tu novia me dijo todas aquellas cosas horribles y no trataste de defenderme siquiera.

-¿Estás bromeando? – Sasuke se largó a reír – Me parece que debió haber sido al revés. Tú me agrediste. Y todo lo que te hice antes fue porque tú me provocaste. Tú me provocabas siempre, me acusabas de querer copiarte en los exámenes, me delatabas si faltaba a clase, te metías con las chicas que querían algo conmigo… De hecho, siempre he pensado que tienes algo contra mí.

Sakura permaneció en silencio sin saber exactamente como defenderse. Técnicamente lo que había dicho Sasuke era cierto y ella no tenía razón para agredirlo como lo había hecho. En palabras técnicas: la química entre ellos era nula. No sabía si echarle la culpa a las feromonas o alguna otra sustancia hormonal. El caso era que las circunstancias los habían enemistado desde el principio.

-¿Qué tal aquí? – Cuestionó el muchacho deteniéndose abruptamente frente a una pequeña puerta. El rubor acudió a las mejillas de Sakura con prontitud.

-¿Estás loco? No pienso entrar a un lugar como ese… - casi en un susurro añadió - ¡Es un motel!

-Ya lo sé; pero… ¿crees que con 150 yenes nos alcance para más? – Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras entraba – Al menos podemos preguntar ¿Entras o no?

La muchacha entró a regañadientes. Lo cierto era que si el lugar no le gustaba por fuera, por dentro la situación no mejoraba demasiado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de moho y las baldosas del piso estaban rotas y manchadas. La recepción olía a papel viejo y el recepcionista era un sujeto que provocaba todo menos confianza.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la barra del recepcionista con cierta cautela. Sakura se acercó a ver una caja que parecía contener caramelos, pero que en realidad contenía preservativos. Se sobresaltó al descubrir la mirada del recepcionista sobre ella, instintivamente pegó su cuerpo al de Sasuke, buscando protección.

-¿Cuántas horas? – preguntó el joven que atendía, lanzándole una mirada libidinosa a Sakura – Puedes agarrarlos si quieres preciosa – agregó señalando la caja de condones.

Esto fue suficiente para la paciencia de Sakura, que sentía su cara tan caliente como si tuviera fiebre. Ciertamente aquel lugar era asqueroso. Una pareja completamente ebria bajaba las escaleras a trompicones alegando que la habitación estaba muy sucia. Sakura aprovechó la distracción del recepcionista para murmurar al oído de Sasuke haciendo que a éste se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca:

-Sasuke, vámonos te lo suplico; este lugar no me gusta nada.

El muchacho asintió levemente y se llevó a Sakura sujeta de la cintura. Al salir, ambos suspiraron aliviados echándole un vistazo alrededor.

-¿Por qué accediste? – preguntó Sakura una vez que se hubieron alejado de aquél lugar

-Porque me fijé en el tablón de precios y cobraban 500 yenes la hora. Y no tenemos esa cantidad.

-Ya decía yo que tenías que tener otra razón – Sakura esbozó una sonrisa – Pero si cobraban 500 yenes en un lugar así, no creo que encontremos otro lugar por menos.

-Eso lo sabía de antemano, lo que quería era tratar de convencer a alguien de que nos dejara quedarnos… o que tú lo hicieras

-¿Pensabas venderme a ese tipo? – Haruno comenzaba a levantar la voz

-Claro que no, intentaba que lo persuadieras, pero me dio mala espina. Anda, buscaremos otro sitio.

A Sakura le dolía la planta de los pies a tal punto de que le daba lo mismo quedarse dormida a mitad de la calle. Si a tantos vagabundos les funcionaba ¿por qué a ellos no? Estaba a punto de transmitirle esa idea a Sasuke, cuando divisó 2 pequeños hoteles, uno en frente del otro. Se giró hacia Uchiha que miró a Sakura con una ligera sonrisa de alivio asomándose a sus labios.

-Yo voy al de la derecha y tú al de la izquierda – anunció Sasuke en tono imperativo

-Pero… pero… no quiero ir sola a ese sitio

-No se ve tan mal – la consoló el muchacho – Y si algo pasa, sólo grita y yo iré a ver que pasa

-Gracias, me has quitado la preocupación – alegó con sarcasmo, y sin embargo obedeció.

Había llegado un grado en el que no le importaba nada, es más, creía que si se topaba con que el recepcionista era un extraterrestre en ropa interior no le habría interesado en lo más mínimo. No obstante, llegó y el recepcionista estaba lejos de ser un ser extraño. Todo lo contrario, quien estaba a cargo de la recepción era un joven de su misma edad aproximadamente y un rostro bastante agradable a la vista. Levantó la vista al sentir a alguien entrar.

-¿Deseas algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa – Una chica como tú no debería estar sola a estas horas de la noche.

Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente ¿Era su imaginación o ese chico estaba flirteando con ella?

-Es que… verás… ¡tengo un problema! – comenzó Sakura sin saber por dónde empezar

-¿Qué te parece si antes nos presentamos? – sugirió interrumpiéndola - Mi nombre es Sai.

Era oficial, estaba flirteando con ella.

-Me llamo Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerte.

-El placer es mío. Pero vaya y es que le haces honor a tu nombre ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?

-Esto… sí – respondió la muchacha algo cortada

-Cuéntame tu problema Sakura

-Bueno, verás, es que estoy perdida… vine a un viaje de estudios y… me dejó el camión – comenzó a explicar sin saber porqué hablaba en singular – Y… olvidé mi dinero en el camión, sólo cuento con 150 yenes… mis padres tienen dinero ¡te juro que te pagaré! Quería pedirte si… me dejabas quedarme esta noche…

-Cielos… de acuerdo… creo, no hay mucha clientela así que creo que no habrá problema. Sólo que no le digas a nadie – añadió rascándose la nuca

-¡Gracias! Bueno… pero es que no soy sólo yo…

Como si lo hubiera invocado, casi al instante llegó Sasuke bastante pálido y agitado.

-¡Sakura! No hubo oportunidad, en cuanto se lo pedí casi me saca a patadas de ahí… ¡ese tipo era enorme y…! – se detuvo al reparar en la presencia de Sai, que enarboló una ceja

-No eres sólo tú ¿eh?

-Esto… sí, era lo que te quería explicar Sai – una azorada Sakura trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – El camión me dejó junto con… él.

-¿Son novios o algo? – Sai entornó los ojos como tratando de adivinar en sus rostros

-¡No!. ¡Por supuesto que no! – saltó la muchacha – Espero que no tengas inconveniente… por favor, para que no te molestes, dormiremos en la misma habitación.

Sai pareció pensarlo por un momento, a lo que luego accedió.

-De acuerdo ¿Cómo negarme ante esos ojos? – tomó una de las llaves colgadas en las estanterías – Tu cuarto es el 16

-¿Mi cuarto…? – preguntó Sakura confundida

-Sí, no creerás que te dejaré dormir con él – añadió echándole una mirada a Sasuke – Tú dormirás en el 17 – Sasuke atrapó las llaves al vuelo.

-¡Gracias Sai-kun! – La muchacha se encontraba tan eufórica que se abalanzó sobre el recepcionista - ¡Te prometo que te pagaré todo y con creces!

-Creo que es suficiente – anunció Sasuke tirando de Sakura – y es hora de que vayamos a dormir

La joven le siguió sin chistar pues al fin tendría un lugar en el que dormir. Se imaginaba que tan sólo al recostarse iba a quedar profundamente dormida y ni siquiera quería pensar en que al día siguiente tendrían que madrugar para poder hacer algo.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente no se habría despertado si no hubiera sido porque alguien llamaba a la puerta. Trató de ignorar el ruido para dormir un poco más, pero el incansable martilleo hizo mella en su paciencia y tras acicalarse un poco se decidió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Tienes que tocar tan temprano? – murmuró Sakura frotándose los ojos decidida a encontrarse a Sasuke, pero se sorprendió de ver a Sai con una bandeja en las manos - ¡Sai-kun!

-Lamento si te desperté, pero por lo que me contaste ayer, supuse que tenías hambre – el joven se adentró en la habitación para colocar la bandeja en una mesita.

-Te dejo, que si no mi padre me mata

Sakura miró impaciente la deliciosa comida que se veía en la bandeja. Se sentó rápidamente para proceder a devorar la comida con avidez cuando se acordó de Sasuke y una vena de remordimiento le asaltó.

"_No creo que Sai le haya llevado algo a Sasuke… ¿debería de darle? Después de todo fue su idea, pero…"_

Su conciencia la superó y se decidió a llamar a la habitación de Sasuke, como era de esperarse todavía estaba dormido. Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ponerse una camiseta encima le abrió la puerta a Sakura.

-¿Por qué llamas tan temprano? – su voz quedó ahogada por un bostezo.

Sakura lanzó una pequeña risita al verlo en ese estado. Recordaba tanto a un niño pequeño con el rostro marcado por el futón y los cabellos un tanto alborotados, que no podía creer que ese fuera el muchacho pasota y chulito que tanto la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Cállate y sígueme – ordenó Sakura – pero antes… ¿quieres ponerte algo encima?

Sin ser totalmente consciente de sus acciones, tomó su camisa y se la puso sin reparar mucho en ello.

-¿Para qué quieres que venga a tu habitación? – preguntó Sasuke estirándose ya en el cuarto de Sakura

-¿Acaso no quieres desayunar? – lo invitó Sakura

-Ah, lo olvidaba – comentó el Uchiha espabilándose – Tú tienes trato preferente ¿no?

-Si sigues así, dejaré de ser buena contigo

Sasuke guardó silencio de inmediato y tomó una hogaza de pan de la bandeja; antes de que el sol iluminara completamente la estancia ya habían terminado con su desayuno.

-Será mejor que lleve esto a la cocina – anunció Sakura. Sasuke se quedó tumbado en el futón en lo que Sakura regresaba y sin quererlo, volvió a dormirse.

Cuando la muchacha de cabellos rosados hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, lo encontró profundamente dormido y casi sucumbió a la tentación de echarse a dormir con él, pues aún tenía sueño. En vez de eso lo levantó.

-Sasuke… ¿qué haremos hoy?

-Dormir – murmuró el muchacho quedamente

-Ya, hablo en serio ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Sakura sacudió a su compañero hasta que logró hacer que se levantara

-El camión nos dejó y no sabemos que va a pasar, nos gastamos los 150 yenes y no tenemos dinero para una llamada ni para el boleto a Tokio. Nuestra única opción es buscar trabajo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes linda – refunfuñó Sasuke un tanto malhumorado por no haber dormido bien – No nos queda otra opción, al menos que quieras pedirle otro favor a tu amiguito

-¡Pero tú mismo me pediste que persuadiera a alguien para conseguir la habitación! – exclamó Sakura

-Te dije que persuadieras, no que coquetearas descaradamente. Te le echaste encima literalmente… ¡y tú que te quejas de mí!

-Oye, él fue muy amable con nosotros.

-Contigo – recalcó Sasuke – y más nos vale irnos ya, que si no, no encontramos nada.

-Vale, ya te sigo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

-A este paso lo único que haremos será desgastar la suela de nuestros zapatos – se quejó Sakura sobándose las piernas.

Nuevamente se encontraban sentados a la orilla de una banqueta, el sol del mediodía brillaba sin clemencia sobre la ciudad de Kyoto. Habían recorrido incontables establecimientos en el transcurso de la mañana y nadie les quería dar trabajo sin una recomendación previa. Esta vez, ni el poder de persuasión de ambos muchachos les había ayudado.

-Creo que más nos valdrá seguir buscando – apuntó Sasuke – a este paso no conseguiremos pagar los boletos de regreso. Vamos que ni siquiera una llamada telefónica.

-No puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto; tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla…

-Y que lo digas – el tono del muchacho denotó molestia – A mi tampoco es que me agrade estar contigo todo el tiempo.

-Y yo necesitaré terapia después de esto…

Una nueva discusión se avecinaba cuando escucharon una jovial voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse, vieron a una guapa rubia sonriéndoles amistosamente. Por un instante, los jóvenes que se encontraban sentados permanecieron en silencio, sonriéndole de vuelta; esperando que la rubia les dijera lo que tenía que decirles.

-Disculpen, pero creo que escuché su conversación y no me pude resistir – Sakura y Sasuke se levantaron de la banqueta para escucharla mejor – Verán, mis padres tienen un negocio y yo estoy a cargo de él este mes. La cosa es que estoy atareada con todo lo que hay que hacer y necesito personal. ¿Creen que me podrán ayudar? – La muchacha sujetó ambas manos de Sasuke para enfatizar su pregunta.

-Creo que eres tú la que nos está ayudando – respondió éste

-¡Muchas gracias! – la rubia apretó aún más las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas – No saben cuanto bien me hace escuchar eso. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino.

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Haruno Sakura – la voz de Sakura se alzó un poco más fuerte. Ino se giró hacia ella como si recién acabara de reparar en su presencia.

-Haruno-chan, hoy no es un día muy concurrido ¿sabes? Pero no te preocupes que te daré el trabajo – añadió al ver que la pelirrosa iba a replicar – Sólo que no le veo el caso a que lo hagas en la floristería, te voy a dar un material y tu armarás los arreglos. Te noto cansada, así que podrás hacerlo en el lugar en que te hospedas.

-No es necesario Yamanaka-chan, yo puedo hacerlo en la floristería y…

-No insistas, quiero que descanses bien, les pagaré por día. Tu paga la enviaré con Uchiha-san

Sakura lanzó una sonrisa algo tensa, pero asintió. Le daba la sensación de que le estorbaba a Ino, una idea que encontraba absurda, pues la muchacha, después de todo, le había dado el trabajo. Tendría que conformarse con regresar al hotel y realizar lo que le habían ordenado.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** La frase del capítulo (la de las flores) no es mía. Es de Jean de la Fontaine. Tenía que aclararlo. Ojala y este capítulo les haya agradado. El próximo viernes traeré el siguiente. A veces no sé porque razón la página de Fan Fiction me junta las palabras. Les pido disculpas de antemano si notan algún error de ese tipo. De cualquier manera, lo revisaré y trataré de acomodarlo. Espero sus comentarios. Gracias.


	4. Unión

**Notas de la autora:** Hoy tardé un poco más en colgar el capítulo (es que acabo de salir del colegio), pero aún así, creo que llegué a tiempo. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo; aunque, si soy sincera les diré que este capítulo en especial me costó escribirlo. No sé porque razón, pero fue reescrito 3 veces y el inicio también fue cambiado. En fin, sin más dilaciones...

* * *

**III**

_**UNIÓN**_

**La unión en el rebaño obliga al león a acostarse con hambre.**

Hacer lo que le había pedido Ino, su actual 'jefa', no le había parecido tan aburrido como imaginó en un principio. Se había sorprendido incluso a sí misma, que consideraba que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Al verla llegar cargada de flores, Sai se había ofrecido a ayudarle, petición que Sakura no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar, si bien era cierto que aquel empleo no suponía un gran reto para su capacidad intelectual, otra cosa también cierta era que el pedido era bastante grande y Sakura era todo, menos tonta. Además, Sai se portaba bastante amable con ella… cuando no le coqueteaba descaradamente.

-Creo que este quedó un tanto chueco – apuntó Sai levantando el arreglo para verlo desde distintos ángulos – Aunque no creo que se note demasiado… por cierto ¿en qué floristería estás trabajando?

-En la floristería Yamanaka, la hija de los dueños nos dio el trabajo ¿la conoces?

-¡Cómo no conocerla! – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sai, que enseguida recuperó la compostura – Fuimos muy buenos amigos cuando éramos pequeños

-¿Ya no lo son?

-Bueno… digamos que nuestros caminos se separaron. Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora tiene novio, es un tal Kiba; bastante celoso por cierto…

-Me sorprende. Es decir, me pareció que estaba sola… por su forma de actuar con Sasuke – explicó

-Ella es así, toma confianzas más rápido con los chicos que con las chicas… ¿no quieres descansar? Ya son las 7 de la tarde.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer entonces?

-Pues… lo que tu quieras – guiñó un ojo a Sakura, que se revolvió incómoda en el asiento - ¿Qué tal si me cuentas de ti?

-¿De mi?. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No sé… cuéntame de tu vida en Tokio, supongo que debe ser emocionante. Esa ciudad es genial.

-Bueno… pues, digamos que estoy centrada en otras cosas como los estudios…

-¿Y no tienes algún prospecto?

-No, como te dije, en este momento me preocupan más otras cosas…

-No te creo – sentenció el muchacho – una chica tan linda como tú debe tener a alguien detrás de ella, indudablemente – se acercó a ella y le retiró un mechón de pelo. Sakura se apartó delicadamente, ruborizada.

-¡Veo que ya terminaste! – la puerta de entrada se abrió con un tintineo dejando ver a Sasuke que entraba con 2 sobres – Ino te manda la paga

-¿Ino?. ¿Le llamas por su nombre de pila? – Sakura levantó una ceja atrapando el sobre que le lanzaba el muchacho - ¿Hay tanta confianza en sólo un día?

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente señalando levemente con la cabeza a Sai. La joven se sonrojó violentamente y permaneció callada, Sai se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? – siseó en tono beligerante

-No lo sé, dímelo tú – respondió el Uchiha en el mismo tono – desde que estás con Sakura te has tomado demasiadas confianzas… y no es que me importe demasiado

-¿Y entonces qué mas te da?

-Por mi haz lo que quieras, pero no lo hagas enfrente mío

-¡Sai! – una voz ronca llamó desde el fondo de la habitación – Ven un momento

El aludido giró sobre sus talones y salió apresuradamente de la recepción, perdiéndose tras las oficinas. Sasuke se tumbó en el sillón más cercano.

-Te has puesto más pesado que de costumbre – interpeló Sakura

-Yo no he hecho nada más que responder a sus agresiones. Y tú misma te diste cuenta.

La joven lanzó un suspiro cansado, mientras sus dedos se dirigían al sobre, abriéndolo con cautela. El dinero cayó sobre su regazo y Sakura comenzó a contarlo.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta, por cierto – después de un rato en silencio, Sakura le miró al hacer la pregunta.

-Ah… - fue toda respuesta por parte de Sasuke

-¿Y no piensas responderla?

-Créeme que si te hubieras quedado, ella te habría dado exactamente la misma confianza

-No lo creo

-Pues no espero que lo hagas. Cualquier idea 'salida', que se te cruce por la cabeza es tu imaginación. Además, Ino tiene novio… - soltó con inocencia – Y yo también, por si no recuerdas.

-No me hagas reír – siseó Sakura – Como si no te conociera lo suficiente Uchiha Sasuke. Es obvio que permaneces con Ikue sólo por aparentar ¿o es que en verdad la quieres?

Sasuke no respondió y tampoco giró la cabeza para observar a su interlocutora. Lo cierto era que Ikue era una belleza y esa había sido la razón por la cual le había pedido que saliera con él sin conocerla demasiado bien. Tiempo después se había arrepentido de su impulsiva decisión, pero era demasiado tarde: Ikue no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra y eso había terminado por desquiciarlo. Él mismo se había prometido terminar con ella durante el viaje. Pero las cosas se habían salido de control.

-Me temo que hay problemas – anunció Sai desde la entrada a la recepción – Es temporada alta y hay demasiada demanda de habitaciones. Mi padre me ha pedido los registros para ver si hay alguna habitación libre… y si se da cuenta de que he estado alquilando dos habitaciones y fiadas además, nos meteremos en un lío… lo máximo que puedo ofrecerles es una sola habitación.

-Pero Sai, te juro que te pagaré todo y…

-Y no lo dudo, pero mi padre quiere ver ahora mismo los registros y puedo poner de mi dinero para disimular lo de tu habitación, pero no pienso pagar nada más – diciendo esto, su mirada se encontró con los fríos ojos de Sasuke – así que a menos que Uchiha decida irse…

-¿Y no podríamos… compartir habitación? – la voz de Sakura denotó un ligero temblor

-Pues… no lo sé – Sai se mostró incómodo – tal vez podríamos encontrar otra solución…

-¿Ya tienes los registros? – el padre del muchacho gritó nuevamente desde su oficina

-Espero que sea sólo por hoy – soltó Sai con rapidez. Luego se giró hacia Sasuke – y tú intenta propasarte con ella y verás…

El Uchiha sonrió al ver como Sai se dirigía apresuradamente a recoger los papeles que su padre le había pedido y se giró para ver a Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada resignada. Sin mediar palabra, ambos comenzaron a recoger el pedido de Ino que para ese momento, estaba ya terminado, y lo llevaron a la habitación en la que ninguno de los futones estaba desplegado todavía.

-No pienses que me encanta compartir habitación contigo – Sasuke sonrió con ironía ante la aseveración de Sakura

-Pues parecías deseosa de hacerlo

-No te sientas tan deseado Uchiha – soltó Sakura con el mismo tono mordaz que empleaba cuando discutía con Sasuke – por cierto – su voz se tornó amigable - ¿has comido algo?

-Cuando pasaba de regreso pasé a comprar algo, lo que me hace recordar… – el Uchiha se dirigió hacia la esquina de la habitación en donde reposaba una bolsa de papel – que te compré algo

Sakura miró hambrienta como su compañero sacaba la comida que ella no dudaría en devorar. Sasuke le pasó un bol de arroz al vapor y uno de ramen. Ciertamente, el Uchiha no entendería jamás la razón por la cual Sakura se mostraba tan dulce en unas ocasiones y tan molesta en otras. Y, sinceramente, por el momento no deseaba saberlo, se conformaba con saber que podía confiar en alguien aún estando en aquella precaria situación.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Un día entero y no hemos tenido resultados – Se quejó Chouji, un chico regordete que estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación junto a su mejor amigo Shikamaru

Habían encontrado una casa de huéspedes que les había hecho una oferta nada desdeñable debido a la gran cantidad de personas que había. Les había ofrecido la habitación más grande para que todos se quedaran juntos, aunque no fuera lo más agradable. Principalmente por las quejas que lanzaban los alumnos, los gritos de Uzumaki y el mal carácter de Ikue. Todo eso estaba sacando de quicio a Kakashi, y a más de la mitad del grupo.

-¿No sería mejor recurrir a métodos más drásticos? – todos se giraron hacia el Hyuuga que prosiguió con voz firme – Hemos intentado buscarlos separándonos, pero Kyoto es muy grande y nos llevaríamos mucho tiempo si seguimos buscándolos así.

-¿Qué propones entonces? – Kakashi interrogó a su alumno con interés

-Que pongamos anuncios con sus fotografías

-¿Y de dónde las sacaremos? – la voz de Lee se elevó por encima de las demás que comenzaban a murmurar

-Todos tenemos credenciales ¿no? – Se sorprendieron al ver que era Naruto quien había hecho aquella propuesta – Sasuke y Sakura dejaron sus mochilas, podríamos tomar sus credenciales y ampliar sus fotografías. Yo puedo encargarme de eso.

-Es una muy buena idea Naruto, para variar – soltó su maestro – Ikue, acompaña a Naruto a elaborar los anuncios. Pongan el número de mi teléfono móvil en ellos y nos traen una muestra de los volantes.

**0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Estás seguro de que Kakashi-sensei no se enojará? – Ikue miraba con desconfianza al rubio que sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¡Claro que no! El tipo de las computadoras nos quería estafar… ¡500 yenes por un anuncio de "Se busca"! Si no son de oro; además, este nos salió a mitad de precio y lo hice yo mismo – Naruto contemplaba orgulloso su obra – Además, así no tendremos que pagar recompensa…

Llegaron a la casa de huéspedes donde se hospedaban y subieron a la habitación, que sorprendentemente se hallaba sumida en un silencio casi total, pues se encontraban dormidos la mayoría de los estudiantes. Kakashi les indicó con la mano que se quedaran dónde estaban y atravesó la habitación para hablar en el pasillo; Hyuuga lo siguió.

-¿Hicieron lo que les pedí?

-Kakashi-sensei, todo esto es obra de Naruto – Ikue se excusó con temor – Le dije que no era buena idea, pero no me escuchó…

-¡Es justo lo que quería! – Exclamó el profesor con alegría - Has tenido una excelente idea Naruto, así los encontraremos más rápido.

-Pero sensei… - Neji miraba con perplejidad el hecho de que su profesor estuviera satisfecho con aquél anuncio – Esto no funcionará… ¡los hace quedar como criminales!

Hyuuga tomó con incredulidad el pequeño cartel con fotografías de sus 2 compañeros. El cartel rezaba así:

"_SE BUSCAN_

_Estos 2 rufianes pertenecen a una organización muy peligrosa_

_cualquiera que los vea haría un bien muy grande al llamar a la policía_

_o cualquier autoridad competente. _

_Si usted los ve… Denúncielos al teléfono que aparece al final"_

-Por eso mismo Neji, esto causará lo que se llama 'impacto social'; tendrá más efecto en la gente

-Y en ellos – intervino el joven con severidad – esto hará que se alejen más

-Si mañana no tenemos noticias de ellos, quitaremos los carteles. Además – Kakashi reflexionó un poco – no tendremos que pagar recompensa

-Pero tal vez si un abogado y la fianza – contradijo Neji

**0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes con eso? – Sasuke miró con inquietud a Sakura, que se tambaleaba ligeramente ante el peso de todos los adornos

-Claro que sí, si esto no pesa nada

-Si tú lo dices…

Caminaron hacia la floristería en la que algunos turistas observaban con admiración los arreglos colocados en los estantes. Al verlos entrar, Ino les sonrió y les ayudó a colocar los adornos en la bodega. La acompañaba un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro que, Sakura supuso, debía ser Kiba.

-Ohayo Haruno-chan, Sasuke-kun – exclamó sonriente – les presento a Kiba, mi novio – el aludido correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza

-Haruno-chan… ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?

-Claro que sí, siempre y cuando me dejes llamarte Ino – ambas jóvenes rieron. Ino prosiguió alegremente:

-Esta vez te necesito aquí Sakura-chan, la floristería está llena. Sasuke-kun, en la parte de atrás están los pedidos de los que te hablé ayer, tendrás que entregarlos a esta dirección – Ino le extendió un papel con los datos necesarios

Sasuke asintió y se marchó, mientras Sakura se ponía el delantal para poder comenzar a trabajar. La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque esto era subjetivo, pues la gente seguía llegando por montones y había momentos en los que ni Sakura, Ino y kiba juntos lograban darse abasto con todo.

Exactamente al medio día, la puerta se abrió con estrépito y Sasuke entró por ella. Sakura le miró alarmada por aquella brusca irrupción. El joven la tomó por el antebrazo y la llevó a la parte trasera del negocio.

-Mira esto – Sakura miró atónita el cartel que le enseñaba Sasuke – Una patrulla me siguió durante un buen rato hasta que conseguí perderlos, de cualquier manera, debemos marcharnos de aquí.

Sakura asintió con firmeza.

-Pero… ¿quién habrá hecho eso y por qué?

-No tengo idea, no recuerdo que hallamos hecho nada malo…

-¿Y si fue Kakashi-sensei?

-Es una posibilidad, sólo a él se le ocurriría semejante sandez al buscarnos de esta manera. Pero de cualquier modo debemos irnos, si es que no queremos terminar en la cárcel.

-Antes debemos ver a Sai

-No tenemos tiempo para eso – Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco – podrás despedirte de él luego

-Es que no es para eso tonto, prometí pagarle y si no le dejo por lo menos mi teléfono, ahora sí que la policía tendrá razones para perseguirnos

-De acuerdo

**0-0-0-0-0**

-Sasuke y yo tenemos que marcharnos – anunció Sakura – Prometí pagarte y lo sigo haciendo, por eso vine a darte mis datos para que no dudes que te pagaré

-Y no lo hago Sakura – respondió Sai con desconcierto – pero ¿por qué se van?

Sakura simplemente se contentó con enseñarle el cartel que los incriminaba a Sasuke y a ella. Sai lo miró ceñudo y luego habló:

-Puedo ofrecerte protección, hablaré con mi padre y te esconderemos hasta que se aclare todo. Pero sólo a ti.

-No puedo dejar a Sasuke solo en esto – murmuró Sakura sin mirar al Uchiha a su lado – Espero que me entiendas

-Y yo espero que lo pienses, no es cualquier cosa ese problema. Debes pensar en ti misma.

-Ya lo pensé y te digo que me voy. Te daré mis datos…

-No es necesario – la interrumpió Sai – Yo sé que me pagarás

-Sakura – esta vez fue Sasuke el que habló – te agradezco lo que has dicho, pero acepta lo que te ofrece Sai, de cualquier manera yo puedo arreglármelas solo.

-Que no Sasuke, y no insistas que me vas a hacer rabiar.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con decisión.

-Los 2 nos metimos en esto y los 2 vamos a salir de esto… juntos.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** De nuevo mi falta de creatividad para las frases se pone en evidencia, pues la frase del inicio del capítulo (la de la unión) no es mía, es un proverbio africano. Me han animado mucho sus comentarios, me alegra sobremanera que les esté gustando este fic, pues lo hice por ustedes. Nos vemos el otro viernes; muchas gracias por sus comentarios. 


	5. Moras y Cerezas

**Notas de la autora:** Sé que tardé en colgar y que debí hacerlo ayer. Lo que sucede es que aún no tenía listo el capítulo. Temporada difícil en el colegio y además capítulo difícil. Sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo, me apresuraría a aventurar que este les va a gustar más que los anteriores... ¿por qué? yaverán... Por cierto, que es el penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

**IV**

**_MORAS Y CEREZAS_**

**Porque las moras y las cerezas después de todo, se llevan bien...**

- No debiste haberlo hecho – Sasuke le recriminó a su compañera por cuarta ocasión en lo que llevaban de camino

- No podía quedarme yo sola y dejarte – sopesó un momento su frase, para después añadir – no es que me importe demasiado

-¿Quieres dejar de fingir? Es obvio que después de todo esto no te debo de resultar tan desagradable

El silencio se interpuso y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban ya bastante lejos de su lugar de partida. Habían tomado dos camiones sin saber exactamente a donde ir y ahora se encontraban en lo que parecían ser las afueras de la ciudad. No había mucho que ver, algunos establecimientos de artesanías y uno que otro restaurante eran todo el panorama.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Sakura suspiró con hastío – Esto es muy complicado, lo único que quiero es regresar a casa.

- Tenemos que buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos, casi no nos queda dinero y las posibilidades de que Kakashi-sensei nos encuentre en este lugar son prácticamente nulas.

-¿No sería más fácil pedir limosna?

-Créeme que me empieza a parecer lo más inteligente en este momento, con el hambre que tengo…

Se acercaron a uno de los restaurantes, el aroma de la comida flotaba en el aire embriagando sus sentidos y entorpeciéndolos a tal punto que no les importó entrar en aquel sitio y dirigirse directamente a la cocina; en donde un hombre mayor los interceptó:

-¿Vienen por el anuncio?

El corazón les dio un vuelco al recordar fugazmente los carteles en que los mostraban como criminales, pero un segundo después se dieron cuenta de que de ser así, aquél hombre no les haría aquella pregunta y mucho menos aún, les tendría algún tipo de consideración.

- Esto… nosotros veníamos por… - comenzó Sakura titubeando, pensaba decir "comida" pero reconsideró.  
-¿El anuncio? – volvió a inquirir aquél hombre – Necesitamos con urgencia nuevos empleados, la demanda ha incrementado y el personal se ha ido marchando poco a poco; dicen que les pago mal, pero yo pago lo que valen, ni un centavo más.

A ambos chicos se les iluminó el rostro, les pareció una intervención divina el haber entrado a aquél restaurante.

- Sí, venimos por el anuncio, haremos lo que se necesite – expresó el Uchiha con convicción – Necesitamos mucho el dinero

- De acuerdo, por ahora requerimos cocineros y meseros ¿Quién de ustedes tiene experiencia en la cocina?

Sakura se adelantó con paso vacilante, no era una experta, pero creía que era mejor ofrecerse ella; pues dudaba que Sasuke pudiera cocinar algo decente.

- ¿De qué lugares puedes darme referencia?

-Bien… pues he trabajado en Tokio… ¡en muchos sitios! Puedo cocinar casi cualquier cosa… - mintió Sakura

-Perfecto, no hace falta más, en la cocina encontrarás a Mayako y Kaori, ellas también son cocineras y te ayudarán a habituarte. Y tú muchacho… - se giró hacia Sasuke que le miró con interés – Ayudarás a llevar los platillos y tomarás las órdenes, no hace falta decir que tienes que ser rápido.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

- Pueden llamarme Junzo. La paga será una vez cada quincena, pero si tienen una falta (aunque sea justificada) se les pagará una vez por mes. Abrimos a las 7 de la mañana y cerramos a las 10 de la noche, su descanso será de 2 a 4 y si llegan un minuto tarde se les descontará de su sueldo.

-Junzo-san – comenzó a explicar la muchacha – Nosotros somos de Tokio y no tenemos un sitio en donde quedarnos, por eso necesitamos la paga… ¿no cree que podría pagarnos por día?

El hombre los miró con desconfianza, sin embargo, no objetó:

-De acuerdo, les pagaré 200 yenes por día y digan que les fue bien. Están a prueba, no me dan mucha confianza los foráneos… pero haré una excepción… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Haruno Sakura

-Muy bien… empiecen a trabajar, cómo sólo trabajarán medio día les pagaré 100 yenes. Es lo justo.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron miradas de resignación. Ahora comprendían las razones por las que nadie quería trabajar con aquél hombre: era todo un explotador. Cien yenes no les alcanzarían ni para un refresco de lata, pero era lo que había y no estaban en posibilidades de negociar. 'Por lo menos' pensó Sasuke 'no tendremos que preocuparnos por la comida… espero'

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Kakashi-sensei – una chica castaña corría hacia su maestro con el semblante agitado – Dicen que vieron a Sasuke y Sakura, trabajaban en una florería, pero salieron huyendo… por aquél asunto de los carteles.

-¿No sabes si dijeron a donde fueron, Tenten?

-Obviamente no. No van a andar gritando: "Vamos a ir a tal lugar ahora que la policía nos persigue" – soltó la chica con sarcasmo

-Bien profesor – esta vez fue Neji quien habló – No seguiremos perdiendo más el tiempo y hablaremos a la policía para decir que fue falsa alarma

-¿Así de fácil? – intervino Shikamaru – La policía nos multaría por hacer algo así. De hecho, creo que lo único que hicieron esos anuncios fue alejarlos más.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – habló Kakashi – Yo me encargaré de dar aviso. Y ustedes se encargarán de buscarlos y estar atentos al teléfono; todavía no pierdo la esperanza de que los atrapen y metan a la cárcel.

Sí, en algunas ocasiones tener un profesor como Kakashi podía parecer sencillo, incluso gracioso; pero llegado a un punto, daban ganas de meterle una pelota de hule en la boca, taparle los ojos, subirlo a la cajuela de un auto y perderlo en una carretera lejana de un país aún más lejano.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke y Sakura se habían preparado para recibir a una cantidad descomunal de clientes, pero a lo largo del día, sólo habían acudido dos o tres familias. El dueño se había desaparecido y las cocineras a cargo les dijeron que aquello era cosa de todos los días: el señor Junzo se iba a media tarde y no regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente. Incluso Kaori, una de las cocineras, se había marchado antes de tiempo junto con los camareros. Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, Mayako también se marchó dejando a cargo a Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿Crees que debamos cerrar ya? – preguntó el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a Sakura que estaba inclinada en la barra – No creo que nadie vaya a llegar…

-En teoría, el restaurante cierra dentro de una hora y media y…

-Shhh… no creo que llegue nadie y estoy muerto de cansancio. ¿Sabes? Es gracioso, pero nunca creí pasar tanto tiempo contigo; tenía una idea totalmente diferente de lo que sería este viaje.

-Y que lo digas – suspiró Sakura – Yo quería conocer Kyoto, no trabajar en Kyoto. Creo que esto es culpa del destino…

-Bah, son tonterías, no le eches la culpa al destino de esto. Además ¿para que el destino querría que nos quedásemos unos días en Kyoto?

-No lo sé… quizás para…

-Vas a decir "conocer a Sai" – se mofó Sasuke

- No iba decir eso, pero…¿Y si así fuera qué?. ¿No me negarás que Sai se portó muy bien con nosotros?

-Anda y si se portó tan bien contigo ¿Por qué no regresas con él?

-¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¿Celoso? Yo nunca me pongo celoso y menos de un tipo como Sai, que obviamente no me llega ni a los talones.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te pondrías celoso por mí?

El chico se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia otro lado. No sabía qué era esa extraña sensación. Sentía como si estuviera desnudo en frente de su compañera, se sentía totalmente expuesto.

-Debemos cerrar ya – dijo Sasuke con decisión

-No trates de escaquearte Uchiha… ¿te pondrías celoso por mí?

En aquél preciso instante, Sasuke no pensó nada. Su cuerpo se movió por inercia. Fue un instante fugaz en el que actuó impulsivamente, tal vez demasiado. Algo tuvo que haber sido lo que impulsó a su cuerpo a moverse hacia donde estaba su compañera y rodear delicadamente su barbilla para girar su rostro hacia él. Sakura mantuvo sus facciones levemente contraídas por la sorpresa y no se movió. Fue sólo un instante en el que dudó lo que haría, pero al mirar fijamente aquellos ojos esmeraldas, todo rastro de inseguridad se desvaneció.

Sus labios buscaron a los de ella. Y los encontraron. Tibios, suaves, tal y como se los imaginó siempre, aún sin saberlo. Fue un contacto ligero pero no menos delicioso por eso. Los labios de Sakura temblaron bajo los suyos y le supieron a cerezas. Fue un momento eterno, pero corto a la vez. Sakura, por un segundo, se dejó llevar por él, más al sentir la mano de aquél chico acariciando sus mejillas, se apartó como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-Debemos cerrar ya… - balbuceó la muchacha. Y se alejó con pasos trémulos hacia la puerta para cerrar con candado.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible mientras le observaba terminar de ordenar las cosas, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Había sido un error, y debía pagarlo. Después de todo, Sakura no lo veía más que como el tipo molesto y pasota que lo único que hacía era coquetear con todas las chicas y ganarse a las personas con halagos. Y es que aunque una parte de él manifestaba ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, otra parte se sentía rechazada. Nunca ninguna chica había reaccionado así con él. Se sentía dolido, avergonzado y furioso.

-Sakura, déjalo ya. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿En dónde dormiremos? – cuestionó Sakura con timidez

-No tengo la menor idea… ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos aquí? – sugirió Sasuke – Nadie se dará cuenta y es más seguro que si lo hacemos afuera.

-De acuerdo – Sakura miró a su alrededor y continuó – En ese caso iré por unas mantas que vi en la parte de atrás. Ahora vuelvo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Sakura regresó con unas cuantas mantas que se dispuso a acomodar en el suelo. No habló. Nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Sin embargo, aquél era el silencio más incómodo que ambos habían experimentado.

-Sakura yo… no pretendía…

-No pasa nada Sasuke. Vamos a dormir.

Una vez más Sasuke se sintió como un niño reprendido. No soportaba la sensación de que ella le rechazara y encima se negara a hablar del tema con él, como si le diera lástima. No lo toleraba.

-¿No pasa nada? Sakura ¡te besé! No me vas a decir que no pasa nada ¿o si?

-No pasa nada. Lo he dicho ¿o no?

-Perfecto.

-Genial.

Sasuke se descalzó y acostó en el futón improvisado que Sakura había armado. La muchacha hizo lo mismo y se acostó a su lado, sin olvidar dejar cierta distancia entre los dos. Por un momento no ocurrió nada más que el sonido del segundero del reloj de pared y los grillos cantando. Sakura miraba al techo y Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-No pasa nada – masculló el Uchiha sobresaltando a Sakura - ¿Y qué si hago esto…?

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasuke la había tomado fuertemente por los hombros y la besaba. Ya no era el beso cálido y dulce que le había dado por vez primera. Ésta vez era más brusco, casi furioso. Sus labios presionaban fuertemente contra los de ella. Su lengua buscaba una entrada por la fuerza, que Sakura se negaba a brindarle. La joven trató de separarse, pero no lo consiguió por un rato; fue hasta que Sasuke la soltó, cuando pudo respirar.

-¡Qué te sucede!. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – jadeó Sakura con una nota de rabia en la voz y acto seguido, le propinó una bofetada. Sasuke la miró desafiante.

-¿Ahora pasa algo? – preguntó Sasuke bruscamente - ¿O acaso te puedo besar hasta el cansancio y tu sigues sin sentir nada?

- ¡Debí haberlo sabido! Al "gran" Uchiha Sasuke le molesta ser rechazado. Pues acostúmbrate. Siempre hay una primera vez.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con furor. Se mostraba reacio a contestarle algo, pues con alguien como Sakura, cualquier cosa que dijese sería utilizada en su contra. Se giró con toda la calma que le fue posible reunir en aquella precaria situación y simuló no hacer caso a la pregunta de la muchacha.

-¿No contestarás? – Sakura jaló levemente la playera del Uchiha - ¡Después de tanto preguntarme si me pasa algo te quedas callado sin más!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. En aquel momento ni el más mínimo sonido parecía afectar la atmósfera.

-¡Me preguntas si no me pasa nada y quieres una respuesta, pues te la daré…!. ¡sí, sí pasa algo!

Sasuke abrió los ojos con incredulidad, más la chica no pudo darse cuenta de su reacción pues él estaba de espaldas a ella. Y ninguno de los dos habló, ella esperando una respuesta y él esperando que ella siguiera. Nada sucedió en aquél momento y ambos resolvieron fingir que dormían.

Todo aquél momento de tensión pareció disolverse. Volvieron a escuchar el sonido del segundero y el canto de los grillos. Sasuke se giró para ver la reacción de la muchacha, pero ella parecía dormida. Sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo, estaban levemente contraídos y temblaban un poco.

Obedeciendo nuevamente a sus impulsos, que aquella noche parecían estar a flor de piel; se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó por la cintura. Sonrió al sentir como ésta contenía el aliento; ahora lo sabía con exactitud: estaba despierta. Dirigió su mano derecha al cuello de ella y lo acarició con la yema de sus dedos. Una caricia que hizo a Sakura estremecerse y cerrar los ojos con más fuerza aún.

Más seguro ya, puesto que Sakura no le había rechazado, acercó su boca a la parte anteriormente acariciada y sopló lentamente. Sakura estaba completamente rígida y fue cuando Sasuke decidió continuar.

-Sakura… - susurró – Despierta…

Ella no respondió, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Bien…

Sasuke le dio un suave beso en los labios y fue cuando Sakura abrió los ojos. Segundos antes, habían acudido a su mente toda clase de preguntas del tipo: "¿Qué pasa con Ikue?. ¿No que yo te parecía molesta?. ¿Por qué haces esto?" Pero ahora que sentía aquellos cálidos labios que le sabían a moras, sobre los suyos… todo aquello había quedado relegado a segundo plano. El beso que él le había dado una hora antes, había sido el primero que ella había recibido y ella, esperaba que no fuera el último…

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. No pensaba, no objetaba, aquello lo haría después… Mientras tanto, lo mejor era entregarse a las sensaciones. Rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, y se giró de lado. Un momento después, Sasuke se desprendió de su abrazo y propinó pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello. Era la primera vez que Sakura sentía aquello y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo.

Volvió a besarla y ella a él. Pronto aquello no fue suficiente y él sintió la necesidad de más… introdujo una de sus manos bajo la blusa de la muchacha y recorrió su abdomen seductoramente, acariciando en círculos. Se atrevió a llevar la mano un poco más arriba, pasó su mano sobre la tela de su sujetador, apretando suavemente sus senos turgentes.

Sakura tembló ligeramente y le acarició los negros cabellos despeinándolos un poco. Las caricias siguieron un poco más, hasta que Sasuke se decidió a pasar la mano bajo el sostén de Sakura para acariciar su piel, que le pareció suave y delicada, tanto que la acarició con extremo cuidado, como si se tratase de seda. Pellizcó suavemente sus pezones; Sakura lanzó un suspiro entrecortado y pasó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Sasuke acariciándole la espalda. Las manos del chico comenzaron a descender, ávidas de explorar más… comenzaron a bajar por sus caderas, acariciándolas solamente con la yema de sus dedos y bajando un poco más sobre la pelvis. Una mano lo detuvo.

-Sasuke… por favor… no…

-¿Qué pasa? – la miró extrañado

-No creo estar lista para más yo…

-No digas nada – posó el índice en los labios de ella – Te respeto y me basta con saber que esto es recíproco – la besó suavemente y posó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sasuke, gracias.

-Gracias a ti

Cerraron los ojos y no dieron cuenta de nada más. Se abandonaron completamente a Morfeo y ni siquiera se preocuparon de la hora. De ser por ellos habrían dormido hasta tarde, pero desafortunadamente una fuerte voz los despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Qué hacen aquí! – Bramó Junzo, estaba completamente fuera de sí. A su lado, las 2 cocineras les miraban cómo disculpándose por no haberles avisado antes - ¡Han deshonrado completamente este lugar! Y me han faltado el respeto…

-Junzo-san – se justificó Sakura – le juro que no hicimos nada malo, lo único que queríamos era un lugar en donde pasar la noche y no nos alcanzaba el dinero para…

-¡No trates de excusarte! Nada los va a salvar de ésta. Kaori, llama a la policía.

Kaori vaciló un poco, se mostraba reacia a actuar en contra de sus recién contratados compañeros. Pero fue Mayako la que intervino:

-Junzo-san, creo que deberíamos escucharles y darle una oportunidad…

-¡Nada de eso y ahora Kaori, llama a la policía si no quieres quedarte sin trabajo!

Kaori les dirigió una última mirada de disculpa y salió de la habitación. Ambos muchachos se miraron temerosos, ahora, sí que estaban en un callejón sin salida.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Ésta vez la frase del inicio (moras y cerezas) es mía ¿se nota mi "creatividad"? Este fue el capítulo. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos el viernes con un el capítulo final. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes es que sigo al pie del cañón.


	6. Bella

**Notas de la autora:** Creí que no tendría listo el capítulo hasta el sábado. Pero aquí está, espero que lo disfruten, pues es el capítulo final. Es la primera vez que termino un fic de varios capítulos y me siento bien por ello, pues creí que nunca lograría hacerlo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.  
**

* * *

**

**V**

**_BELLA_**

**La belleza es el acuerdo entre el contenido y la forma.**

Desde aquella celda las cosas no se veían mucho mejor. Junzo no les había dejado hablar para defenderse y ahora estaban detenidos por "Irrumpir en propiedad privada" y "Faltas a la moral", aún así, todavía contaban con 200 yenes que, viéndolo desde aquella perspectiva, no les servían para mucho.

-¡Lo único que falta es que nos caiga un rayo! – se quejó Sakura – No salimos de una para entrar en otra…

-Créeme que no me extrañaría en absoluto que así pasara…

-¿Quieres decir que te gustaría que me cayera un rayo?

-Yo nunca dije eso… - replicó con hastío

-Pero lo insinuaste… Debía saber que alguien como tú sólo me quería para conseguir su trofeo y así satisfacer su ego de…

Sasuke, aprisionando sus labios entre los suyos la hizo callar al instante. Se separaron un momento y luego de dirigirse miradas de complicidad volvieron a intercambiar aquella caricia entre sus labios, demorando cada momento.

-¿Satisfecha? Yo no te quiero para "satisfacer mi ego"

-¿Entonces?... – preguntó la muchacha, dubitativa

-¿Qué?

-¿Eso es todo?. Quiero decir… después de todo aún sigues con Ikue…

-Ah, eso…

-Mira, si piensas seguir con ella me parece bien, respeto tu decisión y créeme que no te molestaré más, quiero decir, es comprensible que quieras estar con ella, después de todo ella es hermosa y…

-Tú también eres hermosa – replicó el Uchiha seriamente haciendo a Sakura ruborizarse levemente – Es más, yo diría que eres más que hermosa…

-¿E… enserio quieres seguir con esto?

-No sólo lo quiero, sino que lo voy a hacer. Mira, tú no te preocupes por el asunto de Ikue, que de eso me encargo yo.

-Sasuke perdóname – musitó Sakura con la cabeza gacha – Por todo lo que te he dicho, por la manera en que he actuado contigo y por las cosas que te he hecho.

-No hace falta que me pidas perdón, porque si a esas vamos, tú también tienes mucho que perdonarme a mí.

-Je… es curioso, que para poder estar juntos hayamos tenido que parar en la cárcel. Ese Kakashi-sensei, juro que lo mato si lo vuelvo a ver.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? – cuestionó Sasuke extrañado - ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Estoy más que segura que él fue el que pegó los anuncios ¿Quién más pudo haber sido? Además, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… aquellas fotografías eran de nuestras credenciales.

-¡Claro! – gritó el Uchiha triunfal – Si es así, tenemos derecho de hacer una llamada y ya sé exactamente a qué número llamar – diciendo esto, extrajo de su bolsillo, el anuncio que había estado pegado por las calles de Kyoto días antes.

Sakura sonrió eufórica, por fin le veían salida a aquél asunto. Después de días enteros son saber que hacer, por fin se veía una luz al final del camino. Aún así, hablaría seriamente con Kakashi, aquello era algo que no pasaría por alto con tanta facilidad…

En cuanto vieron al guardia decidieron que no podían perder aquella oportunidad y llamaron su atención rogando internamente por que les diera permiso de utilizar el teléfono.

-Se los prestaría… – les dijo el oficial – pero tengo las manos atadas.

-¿Puedo saber por quién? – inquirió Sakura – Si no mal recuerdo, tenemos derecho a realizar una llamada.

-Pero no tienen un abogado ¿o si? En tal caso… si les es tan urgente llamar por teléfono: les costará.

Sasuke suspiró hondo, suplicando a los dioses que le dieran suficiente paciencia para responder sin alterarse.

-¿Cuánto?

-Eso depende… ¿Cuánto tienen?

-200 yenes

-No intenten timarme niños. Ese dinero no les servirá para nada.

-Pero es lo único que tenemos – soltó Sasuke bruscamente – Y usted decide si lo toma o lo deja.

Sabía que era arriesgado mostrarse tan agresivo, pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Sin embargo, el guardia frunció ligeramente el ceño, como debatiéndose entre tomar aquél ofrecimiento o rechazarlo. Finalmente, pareció tomar una decisión.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kakashi y los demás desayunaban en el comedor de la casa de huéspedes. Después de pensárselo mucho, había tomado la decisión de marcharse ese mismo día y asumir su responsabilidad; pues sabía muy bien que no podría mantener por más tiempo a aquellos reverendos trogloditas, que para su desgracia – o fortuna del dueño del lugar, depende de cómo se vea – eran sus alumnos.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar repetidamente y Kakashi atendió, no sin cierto temor a encontrarse con la enfurecida voz del director del bachillerato.

-¿Diga? – respondió finalmente

-¿Kakashi-sensei? Habla Sasuke

-¿Sasuke? – Exclamó el profesor atrayendo las miradas ansiosas del alumnado presente

-¿Es Sasuke?. ¡Necesito hablar con él ahora mismo! – exclamó Ikue intentando alcanzar el móvil.

-¿Kakashi-sensei, sigue ahí? No se escucha nada…

-Sí ¿En dónde están? – inquirió Kakashi con dificultad, pues las manos de Ikue tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono le impedían concentrarse en la conversación.

-Estamos en la cárcel del centro – dijo Sasuke con cierta ironía

-¿En la cárcel?

-Creo que eso dije… ¿Kakashi-sensei?

-¡Sasuke! – exclamó una voz femenina

-¿Ikue? Pásame al profesor.

-¿Acaso no quieres hablar conmigo? – pronunció la muchacha con irritación - ¡Espero que aquella arpía de Haruno se haya perdido! Te compadezco, debe ser una tortura estar con ella…

-Escúchame Ikue, no quiero que… ¿Kakashi-sensei? – cuestionó el muchacho al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su profesor al otro lado del auricular.

-Sasuke, no se preocupen, iremos lo más pronto posible por ustedes…

E inmediatamente no se escuchó otra cosa que el pitido del teléfono indicándole que la llamada había finalizado.

-Colgó – anunció Kakashi – bien chicos, terminen su desayuno porque tenemos que ir por Sasuke y Sakura.

**0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Hey!. ¿Por qué hizo eso? – soltó Sasuke con molestia al ver la mano del oficial apagando el teléfono.

-Te advertí que no tardaras. Ahora a tu celda.

Sakura escuchó entusiasmada cuando Sasuke le contó la conversación que había tenido con Kakashi – omitiendo la parte de Ikue – y que vendrían por ellos muy pronto.

-Las cosas no van tan mal después de todo…

-Creo que no – coincidió Sasuke – Pensándolo bien, este viaje es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, claro, si no contamos a Sai, al explotador de Junzo, a los asaltantes y a los policías y a…

-Y a Yamanaka-san ¿no? – sonrió Sakura con sarcasmo

-¿Qué hizo ella?

-¿Me vas a negar que coqueteó contigo?. ¿Y que encima de eso, te gustaba?

-¡Por supuesto que te lo voy a negar! – lanzó Sasuke con tono ofendido – Además ella tenía novio y eso tú misma lo viste…. Sin olvidar que al final te llevaste bien con ella…

-Ya lo sé – rió Sakura – Sólo quería ver que hacías.

-¿Quieres ver qué hago? – cuestionó el Uchiha con gesto severo – Te hago esto…

Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre Sakura y la besó cadenciosamente. Primero acariciando sus labios con los suyos sensualmente, más cuando eso no fue suficiente, su lengua trató de abrirse espacio para entrar nuevamente y Sakura se lo permitió. La chica interpuso sus brazos contra el pecho de Sasuke para separarse, no sin antes propinarle un leve mordisco en el labio inferior.

-¿Quieres dejar de tomarme por sorpresa? – soltó la muchacha fingiendo enfado

-Claro que no – seguidamente, se lanzó nuevamente sobre ella para continuar la labor que habían dejado un minuto atrás.

**0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Quién tenía razón? – Inquirió Neji en tono triunfal una vez que estuvieron frente al guardia de seguridad – Les dije que lo de los anuncios era una mala idea.

-¡No sabíamos que éste abusador nos cobraría 50 000 yenes! – Exclamó Naruto logrando ganarse una amenazadora mirada por parte del guardia.

-Más vale que cierres la boca Naruto – susurró Shikamaru, a su lado – Si no, nos van a meter a todos en una celda.

-De cualquier manera – intervino Kakashi dirigiéndose al oficial – Sé de muy buena fuente que los anuncios que incriminaban a los 2 muchachos eran falsos.

-¿Anuncios? – replicó el guardia – Yo no sé nada de esos anuncios de los que habla; ésos 2 jóvenes están aquí porque los denunciaron, así que a menos que paguen la fianza, no los dejaremos salir.

-¿En ese caso… puedo saber por qué están aquí? – preguntó Kakashi intrigado

-"Irrumpir en propiedad privada" y "Faltas a la moral" – respondió el policía con voz monótona.

-¿Faltas a la moral? – se burló Naruto – No me imagino a Sakura-chan haciendo vandalismo.

-Nadie mencionó "vandalismo" – aclaró el guardia

-¿Y a qué se refiere entonces con "faltas a la moral"? – ésta vez fue Ikue quien preguntó

-¿Es lo qué yo me imagino que es? – cuestionó Tenten con una risita, impidiendo que el oficial respondiera.

-¿Quiere decir que ellos estaban…? – Ikue no terminó la pregunta, pues un gesto de asentimiento por parte del guardia fue más que suficiente para confirmar la noticia. La chica mantuvo su expresión inescrutable y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia las celdas, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de sus compañeros que la seguían; algunos más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de la mayoría al encontrar a Sasuke y Sakura que, ajenos a al jaleo del exterior; se besaban profundamente,_ muy_ profundamente. Al escucharlos, ambos adolescentes se separaron algo avergonzados y observaron a su maestro y demás compañeros, que les observaban en silencio. Nadie abrió la boca para decir algo. Kakashi sonreía tras la máscara. Ahora sabía que sus 2 alumnos no harían nada en su contra, pues dos jóvenes enamorados son tan rencorosos como un bebé recién nacido.

-¡Yo la mato! – el grito colérico de Ikue hizo eco en la habitación. La joven se lanzó hacia los barrotes de la celda y los sacudió con rabia - ¡Eres una descarada!. ¡Lo único que esperabas era una oportunidad para quitarme a mi novio!... ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-Ikue… - musitó Sasuke incómodo al sentir todas las miradas clavadas en él – esto no debió ser así, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-¡Cállate! – siseó Ikue – Sólo cállate, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

-Cálmate ikue – intervino el profesor –Vamos afuera, luego podrás hablar con Sasuke – el profesor miró a su alrededor – Neji, acompaña a Ikue fuera – el aludido suspiró cansinamente y obedeció.

-¿Qué… pasará con nosotros? – aventuró Sakura con timidez

-Pues… tendrán que permanecer aquí hasta que consigamos los 50 000 yenes que nos piden por fianza… y que conste que no fue mi culpa.

-¿No fue su culpa…? – Sasuke estaba a punto de rebatir, pero fue interrumpido por su maestro

-¿Acaso yo les incité a que faltaran a la moral? – inquirió el profesor con malicia, provocando el sonrojo inmediato de sus 2 alumnos

-¡Pero no hicimos nada malo sensei! – se defendió Sakura

-Ya… - concedió Kakashi sin creerles del todo – De cualquier modo, todavía tenemos el problema del dinero.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – Sakura sonreía – Yo tengo dinero en mi bolso, se quedó en el camión.

-Yo lo guardé – anunció Tenten entregándoselo

-Bien, creo que eso será todo…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto? – cuestionó Sakura una vez que estuvieron en el pórtico de su elegante casa

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cortaste con Ikue… por mí ¿No te importará lo que digan los demás? . Además, tú no me soportabas antes ¿Qué te asegura que me soportarás ahora?

-Antes no te conocía – le dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos – Y ahora sí ¿no es cierto? Además ¿qué van a decir los demás? Debería de preocuparme a mí el que dirán tus padres de que salgas conmigo.

-Bah… no dirán nada. Además, éste año presentaremos para la Tôdai… y no estaré mucho en casa. Pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Crees que esto funcione?

-Si te soy franco, nadie puede saberlo, pero si no nos arriesgamos no lo sabremos nunca… ahora que lo pienso, nunca te dije algo…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sakura expectante

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La pelirrosada sonrió. Hizo ademán de pensárselo mucho, y respondió:

-Pues es una difícil decisión… pero creo que sí.

-¿Decisión difícil no? Te daré una prueba de que tomaste la decisión correcta.

Se inclinó para besarla en los labios tiernamente. Sakura le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos acariciando su espalda seductoramente y Sasuke comenzó a profundizar en el beso cada vez más.

-Basta – anunció el chico separándose de su novia – de lo contrario, no me haré responsable de mis actos.

-Bueno, pues no queremos eso – rió Sakura besándolo rápidamente en los labios – Hasta mañana Sasuke

-Nos vemos mañana – le dijo tocando cariñosamente su nariz. Ciertamente no sabía si estarían juntos mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si seguirían juntos el día siguiente o la semana siguiente. Pero en ocasiones era necesario arriesgarse; el destino muchas veces pone las cosas en bandeja de plata, uno decide si las toma o no. Él había decidido arriesgarse y estaba decidido a seguirlo haciendo.

**Sora Himeko  
**

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Bien, creo que eso fue todo. Antes que nada, lo acostumbrado: la frase del inicio (la de belleza) no es mía, fue dicha originalmente por Henry Johan Ibsen. Ahora puedo continuar con lo mío: muchas gracias a todos ustedes. Je, me siento como ganadora de un Premio Nobel... Bueno, debo destacar que antes de hacer este fic, no me agradaba demasiado la pareja SasuSaku (prefería manejar su relación con sufrimiento) pero ahora, veo que puedo hacer algo menos denso. 

Antes de irme les doy una sorpresa (no puedo decir si es agradable o no) pero es probable que haga un **epílogo**. La idea me estuvo rondando esta semana. Si lo hago lo tendrán la semana siguiente (cuando mucho hasta el sábado). Bien, ahora si, me marcho.Les escribo cuando les escriba.


	7. Epílogo

**Notas de la autora:** Traigo el epílogo con un gran retraso. Les pido una enorme disculpa, pero sucedió que el epílogo me resultó un poco más difícil de hacer, pues involucré a más personajes de los que estaba acostumbrada. Por cierto, una canción que me sirvió mucho fue la de "A diez centímetros de ti" de** La Oreja de Van Gogh**. Créanme que habría hecho un songfic de no haber sido porque no quería romper la línea que había seguido en los anteriores capítulos.

**Aclaraciones:** Ya había mencionado que la Tôdai es la Universidad de Tokio.Ahora, como voy a profundizar un poquito en el tema les menciono que: La Tôdai consta de 3 campus. Está el campus de Hongo (que es en el que me centro en el epílogo) el de Komaba y el de Kashiwa. Una vez aclarado, les dejo leer.

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

La palabra caos cobraba un especial sentido en su vida. Se le hacía tarde y para colmo, el agua caliente había tardado unos instantes antes de salir de la regadera.

-¡Apúrate Sakura, llegaré tarde! – gritaba una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta

Definitivamente, aquella mañana era especialmente caótica…

Hacía 2 años que había entrado a estudiar a la universidad y ahora todo era caos. Bueno, no todo. Pues finalmente, había sido admitida en la Tôdai a la primera oportunidad y ahora estudiaba medicina. Lo que había sido toda una sorpresa era que no sólo ella había quedado, sino que también varios de sus conocidos y antiguos compañeros de bachillerato. Entre esos conocidos estaba Ino, la muchacha que antaño había desempeñado el papel de su 'jefa'. Se habían reencontrado y había surgido entre ellas una especie de amistad, lo que había culminado con ambas muchachas compartiendo el mismo departamento cerca del campus de Hongo (que era donde ambas estudiaban) Sakura había optado por Medicina, mientras que su rubia compañera se había decantado por los Estudios del Ecosistema.

Pocos minutos después la joven pelirrosada salía envuelta en una bata de baño con el cabello humedecido.

-No te pongas histérica Ino, todavía hay tiempo… además tú ya estás lista ¿no? – soltó Sakura pacientemente, al tiempo que comenzaba a desenredarse los cabellos.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no necesite usar el baño – repuso la rubia desde el interior – tengo examen en el laboratorio de veterinaria a primera hora y no quiero llegar tarde. Mejor dicho, no _puedo. _¿Te irás con Sas…? – Ino se detuvo de inmediato.

Sakura suspiró.

Su amiga era pésima para disimular. Dos días antes, ella y Sasuke habían tenido una acalorada discusión y ahora su relación estaba en pausa. Sakura sabía que Ino se sentía mal al dejarla marchar sola, pero ella ya era bastante mayor como para poder hacerse cargo de sí misma.

-No te preocupes Ino – dijo Sakura, leyendo las intenciones de su amiga de profundizar en el tema de Sasuke

-Deberías darle una oportunidad de explicarte las cosas

-Ayer ni siquiera vino a verme; creo que eso quiere decir que no le importa.

-No vino a verte porque él sabe que es mejor dejar que se te pase el enojo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – lanzó Sakura empezando a cabrearse

-Lo sé porque hablé con él

-¡Perfecto!. ¿Tú también me traicionas? – dijo Sakura en tono beligerante, sabía que estaba siendo totalmente irracional, pero no iba a ceder – Te estás poniendo de parte de Ikue ¿lo sabes?

-¿De qué me hablas Sakura? – preguntó Ino mientras se retocaba el maquillaje

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Sasuke estaba con Ikue y no hay manera de que me traten de hacer creer lo contrario, porque yo los vi.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste? – cuestionó Ino encarando a Sakura

-Los vi… charlando

Ino lanzó una risotada.

-Tienes razón Sakura, debes de mandarlo a la hoguera ¡Será idiota Sasuke!. ¿Qué no sabe que no debe hablar con nadie si no está su novia presente? – exclamó con sarcasmo

-No lo digo por eso… ¡él puede charlar con quien se le venga en gana! Pero… Ino… ¡Era Ikue!

-Sabes muy bien lo que sucedió Sakura – Ino se acercó y juntó su mejilla con la de ella en señal de despedida – Ya me voy

El timbre de la entrada sobresaltó a ambas chicas. Sakura hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Oh, no te preocupes, que ni siquiera te has cambiado. Yo voy – anunció Ino

Sakura se puso de pie, pensando en lo que había dicho Ino. Lentamente sus manos se dirigieron hacia el nudo de la bata de baño para disponerse a deshacerlo. Suspiró. Los últimos dos días había procurado salir rumbo a la universidad un poco más tarde con el propósito de no encontrarse a Sasuke en el metro. Era demasiado fácil saber si Sasuke salía o no, pues su edificio se encontraba frente al suyo y ella sabía a la perfección que su hermano salía tempranísimo, mientras que Sasuke se demoraba un poco más. Sakura, aún con la vista fija en la ventana, terminó de desanudarse la bata.

-Oi Sakura – habló una voz ya bastante conocida para ella

-¡Sasuke! – Sakura gritó y volvió a cruzarse la bata alrededor de su cuerpo - ¿Cómo entraste?

-Ino – se limitó a contestar Sasuke con una débil sonrisa

-¡Esa Yamanaka, me va a escuchar!

-Sakura, escúchame por favor – suplicó Sasuke acercándose a ella - ¿no crees que es una tontería enojarte por algo así?

-¿Me estás llamando tonta? – bufó la Haruno

-Sabes que no es así. Yo te amo… ¡Por Dios! Llevamos más de 2 años juntos. – Sakura miró hacia otro lado – Mira, aunque no me quieras escuchar te lo explicaré: Juro que no había visto a Ikue desde que nos graduamos, pero nos encontramos en la librería y ella me invitó a tomar un café…

Sakura se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Sasuke se lo impidió tomándola por los hombros en un ágil movimiento.

-Me vas a escuchar – dijo Sasuke en tono imperativo – Acepté porque había pasado mucho tiempo, y me pareció una buena idea charlar con ella… ¡no sabía que te molestarías tanto por eso!

-Ese no es el caso Sasuke… - soltó Sakura en un susurro – el punto es que yo te vi con ella, platicando, felices… y no pude evitar sentirme excluida. No pude evitar recordar cuando ustedes estaban juntos y pensé que tal vez serías más feliz con ella.

-No sé como puedes pensar así ¿Acaso no soy feliz contigo? – Sasuke se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama

-¡No lo sé! Yo te quiero, pero a veces… siento que todo está en nuestra contra. Lo de Ikue, por ejemplo. ¿No se había mudado a Osaka?

-Solicitó un cambio a Tokio, estudia sociología…

-¿Lo ves!

-¿Pero qué quieres que yo haga? No puedo ordenarle que se vaya de aquí. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte que no te enfades conmigo.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

Sakura respiró profundamente.

-Perdóname, soy una tonta. Tienes razón. – Sakura se sentó a su lado.

Sasuke sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada, todo fue un mal entendido – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, Sakura se recostó un poco sobre la cama, dándole espacio a Sasuke para que se situara encima de ella. Sasuke desvió la ruta de sus labios y comenzó a besarle la mejilla, dirigiéndose a su cuello.

-Sasuke… tenemos que irnos…

El chico se apartó y se acostó en la cama mientras Sakura se ponía en pie.

-¿Te quedarás aquí? – cuestionó Sakura divertida

-Si tú lo quieres… no me molestaría ver como te cambias

-Sasuke…

-De acuerdo, te espero en la sala

Sakura se miró en el espejo, sonriente. Una de las razones por las que no quería ver a Sasuke era precisamente esa: sabía que en cuanto lo veía todas sus dudas se disipaban. En el momento en el que lo vio pasar por aquella puerta supo que todo volvería a ser como antes. Sabía que Sasuke e Ino tenían razón; el que Ikue regresara no era culpa de nadie, ella había regresado y no era lógico que siguiera queriendo a Sasuke después de 2 años sin verlo.

Terminó de vestirse y fue a la salita en donde Sasuke la esperaba. Al salir, Sasuke le pasó una mano por los hombros y tomaron el metro hacia la universidad. Llegando al instituto, ambos se detuvieron, pues tomaban sus clases en edificios separados.

-¿A qué hora saldrás? – preguntó Sakura

-Hoy salgo temprano ¿quieres que pase por ti?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos – Sakura le dio un rápido beso a su novio y se perdió entre los estudiantes. Se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la manga de la blusa.

-¿Sakura? – la aludida se giró y se topó con Ikue

-Que sorpresa… Ikue ¿Se te ofrece algo? – cuestionó Sakura forzándose a sonreír.

-Bueno, es que no tengo mucho tiempo aquí y hoy me toca clase en el edificio de letras. ¿Me podrías decir en dónde está?

-Bueno, vas derecho, como si fueras rumbo al estanque y luego doblas a la izquierda…

-No, preferiría que me acompañaras

Sakura apretó los dientes tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que llegar a mi clase

-Por favor…

-De acuerdo – gruñó Sakura y acto seguido, comenzó a caminar con Ikue tras ella.

-¿Qué tal tu vida Sakura? – cuestionó Ikue tratando de llevarle el paso a la pelirrosa

-Pues lo normal… trato de no llegar tarde a las clases

-Siento hacer que llegues tarde; pero de no ser por ti no encontraría mi edificio. ¿Sigues con Sasuke?

-Sí – se limitó a responder Sakura

-¿Sabes? hace unos días me lo encontré y me invitó a tomar un café – comentó Ikue sonriendo – sigue siendo encantador

-Lo sé, ya me lo había dicho.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-Sí, es muy lindo conmigo… por cierto ¿Puedo saber por qué te mudaste?

-Digamos que extrañaba Tokio y mis padres me costearon un departamento aquí.

-Llegamos – Sakura se detuvo frente al edificio – es aquí, sólo pregunta en que aula es. Nos vemos.

-Gracias, Sakura. Dale un beso a tu novio de mi parte… dile que luego le llamo

Sakura se limitó a asentir y se fue sintiendo que a sangre le hervía. Aunque reflexionando un poco, no tenía porque preocuparse, la universidad era muy grande, Tokio era muy grande y Sasuke la quería a ella: Haruno Sakura.

-Sakura-chan – la llamó una voz femenina nuevamente - ¿Vamos juntas?

-Claro Hinata ¿Qué tal va todo?

Tiempo atrás, Sakura se había sorprendido al encontrarse con la noticia de que Hinata (una de sus compañeras de bachillerato) estudiaría también medicina. Ahora se alegraba de ello, Hinata era una muy buena chica y se habían hecho amigas rápidamente.

-Muy bien – respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa

-¿Pasó algo que yo no sepa?

-No sabía que Naruto-kun era amigo de Sasuke – empezó la muchacha con timidez

-Esos 2… cada vez que se juntan son imposibles – suspiró Sakura – Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Verás, ayer, Naruto-kun me dijo que me vio la otra vez, cuando salí con Ino y contigo y me dijo que quería verme hoy.

-¿Te gusta?

-Pues… - la muchacha enrojeció – un poco, sí. Me gustaba desde que íbamos en el bachillerato, pero después, cuando entramos aquí… no había tenido noticias suyas, hasta ahora.

-¡De haberlo sabido antes te habría organizado una cita con él desde hace tiempo!. ¿Sabías que cada vez que nos veíamos me preguntaba por mis amigas?. ¡Ahora sé por qué lo hacía! Seguramente no se atrevía a hablarte… será tonto…

Llegaron al edificio y suspiraron aliviadas al darse cuenta de que Tsunade-sama, su profesora (y directora de la carrera), no había llegado aún.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hinata y Sakura caminaban fuera del edificio después de unas 5 horas de materias teóricas. Al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes de medicina, lo único que querían hacer era salir corriendo despavoridas de ahí. Rumbo a la salida se encontraron con Ino y decidieron sentarse a charlar un poco en uno de los bancos de la Tôdai.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Hinata – comentó Ino radiante una vez que la Hyuuga le contó lo de su cita con Naruto – pero tendremos que ver que te pones. Iré a tu departamento para ayudarte.

-Pero Ino ¿no ibas a salir con Shikamaru hoy? – cuestionó Sakura. Acordándose de que el día anterior su amiga no había parado de hablar acerca de que cumplía 3 meses con Shikamaru. Había sido extraño que acabasen juntos (después de todo, Ino había durado mucho con Kiba) pero al fin y al cabo, ellos dos eran tan diferentes y por eso mismo era que quedaban bien juntos.

-¡Cierto! – Ino se dio un golpe en la frente – Lo siento, Hinata

-No te preocupes – soltó la aludida con dulzura – Seguro Tenten me ayudará, me dijo que esta tarde se quedaría en el departamento.

-Por fin te encuentro – Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su novio tan cerca de su oído

-¡Olvidé que pasabas por mí! – se disculpó - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, terminé las clases hace un rato…

-¡Sakura-chan! – aquella exclamación hizo que los chicos pegaran un brinco. Naruto rió divertido, pero su risa se congeló al ver a Hinata – Hola… Hinata-chan

Sakura e Ino se dedicaron miradas cómplices.

-Bueno Sasuke, es mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde – dijo Sakura

-Yo voy con ustedes – secundó Ino

Hinata y Naruto se miraron tímidamente y se pusieron a conversar acerca de algo que los demás no escucharon, pues ya se habían alejado del lugar.

-Veo que todo se arregló entre ustedes – dijo Ino cuando hubieron avanzado un buen tramo

-Y todo gracias a ti – le agradeció Sasuke – Creo que siempre te voy a deber una

-Ya cásate con ella – bromeó Sakura

-Hey, se que soy irresistible, pero no planeo quitarte a tu novio – siguió Ino – con Shikamaru tengo suficiente… ¡por cierto, quedé de verlo hace 15 minutos!

-¿no vas a comer con nosotros?

-No, será mañana, además de que ustedes 2 deben celebrar su reconciliación – les guiñó un ojo y desapareció de su vista.

**0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Quieres venir a mi piso? – sugirió Sasuke una vez que hubieron llegado a la calle en la que ambos vivían

-¿A hacer qué? – cuestionó Sakura inocentemente

-Lo que tu quieras… podemos ver películas

-Me parece bien… ¿está tu hermano?

-No lo creo, conociéndolo, ha de estar todavía en clases.

Cuando hubieron llegado al piso deseado, Sasuke se dispuso a buscar las llaves de la puerta. Sakura paseó su mirada a los demás apartamentos y se topó con una vecina que los miraba con reprobación.

-Tu vecina nos miraba mal – comentó Sakura una vez dentro

-Ha de pensar que venimos a tener sexo o algo por el estilo – bromeó Sasuke

-¿Y no venimos a eso? – preguntó Sakura siguiéndole el juego. Miró asombrada a su alrededor – Está bastante ordenado como para ser un hogar de chicos

-Así soy yo – sonrió Sasuke, acercándose a su novia para rodearla por la cintura - ¿Qué dijiste del sexo?

Sakura se separó un poco de él y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-No me acuerdo

-¿No? – La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza – Yo haré que te acuerdes

Se lanzó sobre ella y la besó cadenciosamente tomándola por las caderas y recostándola en el sofá. Sakura se aferró a su espalda y le besó el cuello una vez más, aunque esta vez demorando un poco más la caricia. El muchacho buscó nuevamente la boca de Sakura y la besó, sin embargo esta vez era diferente… la lengua de Sasuke y la de Sakura danzaban armoniosamente. Sakura gimió al sentir la mano de Sasuke subiendo por su entrepierna, ávida de más.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó una voz desde la puerta – Vengo por el alquiler

Sasuke se separó con hastío, tentado a no abrir la puerta; pero Sakura lo instó a que atendiera. El chico abrió la puerta con el cabello revuelto y la ropa algo desarreglada. La vecina miró al interior topándose con la mirada algo avergonzada de Sakura, que no estaba en mejor estado que su novio. La chica se dio cuenta de que era la misma vecina que los había mirado acusadoramente.

-Yo la mato – suspiró Sasuke sentándose a su lado – Estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito. Vieja amargada.

Sakura se aproximó a él y se acurrucó en sus piernas. Sasuke le acarició los cabellos. Era su novia y la quería, después de 2 años de relación podía decir que aquello era más de lo que había esperado, Sakura de verdad que era algo importante en su vida, sin ella (y sus largas sesiones de estudio) estaba seguro que no habría entrado a la Tôdai. La amaba y no pensaba dejarla escaquearse tan fácilmente.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Sabía que Uchiha Sasuke era especial en su vida. Y diferente a ella, que siempre había sido tan racional y apegada a las reglas. Ahora sabía que no valía la pena el intentar alejarse de quien quería por el miedo al futuro. El futuro de todos modos llegaría, y si se alejaba de él se arrepentiría. Y francamente Haruno Sakura prefería arrepentirse de las cosas que había hecho que de las que no se había atrevido a realizar.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Esta vez no hubo frase en el inicio. Muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este fic y dejar comentarios. Créanme que me ha alegrado mucho escribir sobre esta pareja. No me había dado cuenta del cariño que le tenía a este fic hasta que le puse punto final. No hay _"Y vivieron felices por siempre"_ porque... ¿qué sería la vida sin un poco de agitación?

Por cierto, para aquellos amantes del SasuSaku, escribí una especie de_ 'Lemon'_ de ellos (se encuentra en rating **M**). Retomando el tema, gracias y espero verlos pronto (y leer muchos SasuSaku, NejiTenten y NaruHina).


End file.
